


Conexión 3

by keikokeiko1



Series: Almas gemelas [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, F/F, Slow Romance, Trouble In Paradise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: Almas Gemelas AU(Completo)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Almas gemelas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047391
Comments: 175
Kudos: 49





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Tras muchísimas vueltas y revisión de esta historia, estamos listos para volver a la carga con Conexión 3 Quedaron unos cuantos asuntos sin aclarar. Cómo siempre, agradecida con todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

La lluvia caía como una cortina fina sobre las calles de piedra. No había viento, solo un calor insoportable que pegaba la piel a la ropa. El agua no llegaba siquiera a refrescar un poco su piel ni las heridas de las cuales sangre caliente escurría junto con la lluvia, resbalaba hasta sus piernas y caía hasta sus pies desnudos.

Era de noche, la luna estaba en lo alto de los techos de Pompeya, llena, infinita y perfecta. Lilith no podía respirar. Su espalda se movía, dolía, pero no entraba aire. Sus pies desnudos se arrastraban por los pequeños callejones de la ciudad, como una rata, como los gatos y los maleantes. 

Había suplantado la piel de una joven ciega que pedía monedas en la calle y ahora ese disfraz estaba hecho pedazos al igual que su propia carne. Era una joven de piel bronceada, baja de estatura y delgada a comparación de las robustas mujeres adineradas de la ciudad, cabello espeso, negro y ojos blancos de la ceguera. Pero Lilith podía ver bien. Al menos por el momento. Sus manos se sostenían de las paredes por las que daba tumbos al caminar, tropezando con el borde de su toga de lino, atada con un cinturón púrpura descolorido por la pobreza. 

Llegó a la puerta de una posada y golpeó con la poca fuerza que tenía, cayéndose sobre el primer escalón. 

Una mujer le abrió la puerta, luz de velas alumbrando su cara. 

-Lusoria ¿qué demonios haces a estas horas? ¡por el amor a Minerva! ¿Qué te sucedió? 

La dueña de la posada, una mujer rolliza de piel empolvada y peluca rubia, la levantó de un brazo y la metió dentro con mucha facilidad. Lusoria era mendiga y pobre, y casi desnutrida, levantarla no fue problema. 

-Me atacaron para robarme - mintió, contestando con el perfecto acento de Pompeya. 

-Siéntate aquí, te traeré pollo... ¿qué haces fuera a estas horas? Cualquier día de estos me vendrás preñada y ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte - la mujer desapareció unos momentos, dejándola sentada en un banco. 

Probablemente recién cerraba la posada. A esas horas ya nadie andaba en la calle, menos en día de lluvia. 

-Trae vino también - dijo Lilith con la voz casi infantil de Lusoria, apoyándose contra la pared e intentando respirar a través de sus costillas rotas.

Misión cumplida, ya estaba dentro de la posada, aunque no había sido el plan llegar en este estado. 

Observó por la ventana, desde la cual la luna llena se colaba y le alumbraba directamente el rostro. Sentía una extraña energía provenir de ese resplandor, un escalofrío extraño. 

-¿Rezando? Haces bien, necesitas ayuda de todos los dioses y lares posibles. Ciega, huérfana e hija de esclavos, no sirves para nada - dijo la mujer, depositando en la mesa un bowl de pollo frío y guiando las manos de Lusoria al mismo. 

Lilith actuó su papel de ciega, pero no podía comer. Estaba magullada, con una costilla rota. 

-Tus dioses... pronto no podrán ayudar a nadie - murmuró, tras respirar con dificultad, casi jadeando. 

-No seas blasfema o te echo de aquí - golpeó con la palma de su mano su hombro menudo. 

-Necesito refugio, solo por esta noche. Por favor - rogó aunque más ganas tenía de degollar a la mujer.

-Sólo hay lugar junto a los perros, atrás. Haz como quieras. Mañana temprano trapearás el suelo por la comida - dijo con severidad. 

-Gracias... - fingió verdadera emoción ante aquel prospecto. Por dentro, estaba odiada. 

Lucifer no la había contactado, no había ido en su ayuda cuando la atacaron los ladrones. Le costó sobreponerse a la ceguera, imposibilitada de ver mientras la pateaban en el suelo, pero cuando se recuperó de la vista con un simple hechizo, se los había comido. A todos. Sin Lucifer. Se preguntó cuántas misiones más tendría que aguantar sola. Cuántas civilizaciones vería caer. Cuántos dioses cayendo de sus monumentos. 

'¿Por qué no te quedas' había preguntado una niña una vez. Se preguntó qué había sido de la energía de Eva. De su poder ¿seguiría allí? ¿habría ascendido a Diosa? Quizás incluso tenía su altar, con otro nombre, con otra escultura. O no. Quizás no había ido a ninguna parte ¿ella iría a algún sitio al morir? 

Observó la luna y se metió un pedazo de pollo a la boca a la fuerza. 

Eva. Quizás... quizás antes de que el volcán de Pompeya hiciera erupción...

Quizás aprovechando que Lucifer no estaba alrededor...

Quizás podía averiguarlo...

Quizás...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿A las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Qué se te antoja? - alzó una ceja la reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrancamos con fuerza 🤣🔥🔥🤒

Se despertó de golpe en la cama. Por un momento se desorientó y no supo dónde estaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo despertando en sitios de lo más peculiares que a veces se sobresaltaba pensando que estaba en uno de ellos. Bien podía despertar en un calabozo, en una cornisa o en el medio del mar. 

Pero no, era la habitación de los Spellman. Zelda dormía junto a ella. Recordó que había llegado aquel mismo día. O a saber qué horas eran. La luna llena entraba por la ventana, se colaba entre las cortinas y proyectaba un rayo de luz coloreando el cabello rojizo de la Sacerdotisa. 

Lilith tomó aire, había tenido un mal sueño. Pero ya no lo recordaba con exactitud y conforme pasaran los minutos lo olvidaría por completo. Lentamente se recostó de nuevo en su rincón de colchón. La Sacerdotisa ocupaba media cama, removiéndose como siempre. Suspirando de resignación recogió las mantas arrugadas al fondo de la cama y las extendió sobre ambas. Observó la figura dormida de Zelda y se preguntó cuánto hubiera cambiado su vida de haberla conocido antes. 

Antes, cuando la ambición y el odio al dios falso era su único motor. Cuando Lucifer comenzaba a volverse el centro total de su atención y vida. En el momento en que las misiones se volvían complejas y más peligrosas para ella que para nadie más. Cuando hacía cosas como suplantar a una niña ciega y recorría descalza las calles de Pompeya advirtiendo que los dioses de la ciudad no los salvarían de la catástrofe. 

De eso se había tratado su pesadilla, vagamente recordaba. No con exactitud pero sí la sensación de las plantas de sus pies desnudos tocando la piedra mojada por la lluvia y su propia sangre. 

Inconscientemente pasó su mano por la espalda desnuda de Zelda, la piel suave y pecosa. Sentía bajo la yema de los dedos algunas pequeñas medias lunas marcadas por sus uñas, y pequeños círculos posiblemente de mordidas furtivas. Lilith tenía marcas similares, pero un tanto más profundas, por no decir que Zelda le había rasguñado la espalda con saña, pero en el momento le había resultado demasiado placentero para quejarse. 

¿Qué hubiera elegido la Lilith de Pompeya? ¿Se habría escapado? ¿Hubiera tomado del brazo a la bruja para huir? En aquel momento hubiera sido lo más oportuno, no estaba tan subyugada a Lucifer como lo estuvo después. Pero Zelda no había nacido todavía, no existía, ni siquiera estaba imaginada. Lo que dejó a Lilith con una sensación rara en el pecho ¿era posible extrañar a alguien en un periodo de tiempo en el que le había hecho falta, aún si no lo sabía aún? 

Zelda se removió de nuevo, girándose hasta quedar de espaldas al colchón, desperezándose un poco y abriendo brevemente los ojos en su dirección. 

-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó con voz ronca, rasposa.

-Tenía frío, pateaste las mantas de nuevo - murmuró Lilith fingiendo molestia en la voz. No es que a Zelda le importara, realmente.

La respuesta fue un "mmm" distraído, posiblemente ni le había entendido, se giró hacia ella y Lilith estiró un brazo por debajo suyo, intuyendo. Efectivamente Zelda terminó de nuevo entre sus brazos, con la cabeza en su pecho como si Lilith pudiera ser un refugio contra los terrores de la noche. 

En su última visita habían discutido tanto. 

Entre los estudiantes, la boda de Hilda, y sus propias personalidades habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo. Lilith había reflexionado sobre ello en el infierno, cuando sólo podía comunicarse por espejos o en sueños. En perspectiva, habían actuado como idiotas. 

Acarició el pelo de Zelda, disfrutando el tacto, rascando su nuca como si fuera un gato. Esto bien valía los codazos, el perder las mantas, o soportar la baba que terminaría por caerle en la piel. Todo tan... Normal. Mundano. Lilith presionó un beso en la cabeza de Zelda. 

-Estás provocando... - murmuró la voz somnolienta de Zelda contra su piel. 

-Sí, siempre. Pero si quieres dormir, duerme - murmuró a su vez, como respuesta. 

Tenía tantas cosas por contarle, de su vida. Quizás no le alcanzarían las noches para siquiera comenzar a desenredar todas las historias. También Zelda tenía un pasado desconocido. Se preguntó por qué no había ocupado el tiempo en conocerla en lugar de discutir como perro y gato. 

Zelda se movió de nuevo. Apoyó el peso sobre los brazos en el colchón. Movió su rostro para besar y mordisquear el cuello de Lilith, dejando un trazo desigual de humedad por su garganta. Lilith murmuró con aprobación, moviendo su propio rostro para darle espacio. Una de las manos de Zelda deslizandose hasta copar uno de sus senos, estimulando con pereza y expertismo esa zona, a la que luego bajó con su boca.

-Sí... - jadeó Lilith debajo suyo, cerrando un segundo los ojos. 

Esta vez lo hicieron despacio, con sueño. Tocando, besando y gimiendo suavemente bajo las mantas. Zelda la hizo llegar con su mano, moviendo su pulgar contra su punto sensible mientras dos dedos se movían en un ritmo constante y tranquilo. Lilith rodó con Zelda, posicionándose sobre ella y bajó directamente con su boca hasta quedar entre sus piernas, un lugar que había reclamado como suyo para toda la condenada eternidad. Hasta que Zelda se arqueó con un gemido, sus paredes contrayéndose y Lilith sintió un escalofrío. 

Había elegido esto. 

Dónde pudo haber mantenido su distancia emocional, visitas ocasionales para tomar el té, dormir en una habitación aparte y soportar ese vínculo lo suficiente para poder regresar al infierno, había elegido la otra opción. La arriesgada. La ilógica. Y se había aliviado de saber que Zelda había elegido lo mismo. Estaban hasta el cuello la una con la otra y Lilith presentía un millar de tormentas en el futuro pero ninguna era como las que la habían azotado en la Mesopotamia, en Roma, en Jerusalén y en el Infierno. Ninguna. 

Se alzó sobre Zelda y la observó a los ojos, estaba agitada, rojiza, sus ojos más despiertos. Zelda estiró un brazo y atrajo el rostro de Lilith hacía el suyo. Se besaron, se besaron fuerte. 

-Maldita sea... - se quejó entre probada y probada a su boca - no me canso de esto... No me... Zelda... - suspiró contra sus labios.

La Sacerdotisa empleó su otra mano para atraerla por la cintura, dejándole espacio entre sus piernas. Lilith presionó sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, sobre ella. Lilith mordió su cuello, su mandíbula, su lóbulo. Habían estado haciendo esto apenas había puesto un pie en la casa, se habían aguantado luego toda la tarde y la cena, y la breve reunión social con la familia en la sala. Con miradas y roces tan cargados que pronto todos se fueron de la sala con una u otra excusa, algo incómodos por el calor y el deseo cargando el ambiente con una electricidad y humedad solo explicables por la conexión. 

Habían prácticamente subido los escalones de dos en dos para regresar a la habitación. 

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, amanecería pronto y Lilith no concebía salir de esa cama aún. 

En el infierno había leído el libro de nuevo, encontrando pasajes nuevos que había pasado por alto la primera vez. 

Esto es lo que debieron tener en primer lugar. Les había tomado tiempo. 

Bueno, si era sincera le había sorprendido que llegaran a este punto.

Pero ahora ¿cómo parar? 

-Lilith... - gimió Zelda en su oído, la demonio había colado una mano entre ellas y estimulaba de nuevo el centro de Zelda -N-no sé si puedo... - jadeó. 

-Concéntrate, amor. Concéntrate... - susurró en su oído, dejando besos y mordidas, mientras su mano hacía el trabajo.

"Amor" se le había escapado pero ya lo había dicho. Y el efecto fue devastador. Zelda clavó de nuevo sus uñas y se arqueó debajo suyo, temblando. 

-Eso es... - la tocó un momento más hasta que los espasmos pararon, retirando luego su mano. Ahora sí habían dejado húmedas las sábanas pero qué importaba. 

Zelda buscó su rostro y volvieron a besarse, despacio. Levantó una rodilla y presionó en el centro de la reina, que siseó contra su boca. Unos movimientos después, Lilith temblaba sobre ella luego de otro pequeño orgasmo bien ejecutado. Respiraron agitadas un momento, Lilith se dejó caer a un costado, pero aún con sus piernas entrelazadas. Tocándose, acariciando. 

-Ve por agua... - dijo Zelda luego de recuperar el aliento.

-soy la visita - recordó Lilith. 

-Y algo de comer - añadió Zelda, con media sonrisa en el rostro. 

-¿A las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Qué se te antoja? - alzó una ceja la reina. 

-Creo que Hilda dejó pastel en el refrigerador - presionó un beso breve en la boca de la reina, acariciando su mejilla. 

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso funciona conmigo? - murmuró, sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

-Sí - fue la respuesta vanidosa, seguida de una caída de ojos. 

Lilith bajó en pijamas y una bata abrigada por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba rápidamente una jarra de agua y un vaso, así como una generosa porción de pastel encima de una charola, escuchó unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada. Frunciendo el ceño cambió la posición de la cuchilla afilada que tenía en la mano por sostenerla del mango con el filo hacia abajo, lista para atacar. 

Caminó con cautela hacia la entrada, en la que se escucharon otros golpecitos insistentes. Apartó ligeramente la cortina de la ventana para observar hacia afuera. 

Dió un respingo en el lugar cuando la cara de Desiree se apareció frente a ella, lloriqueando. Suspirando con resignación, abrió la puerta de entrada. 

-¡Se fueron! Todos se fueron ¡Y no me avisaron! - dijo entre hipeos, dando un paso hacia adelante para buscar un abrazo contenedor. 

No, no. Ajj. Que asco. Lilith la detuvo posando una mano en su hombro y re dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la sala. 

-Siéntate ahí - ordenó sin camuflar el hartazgo en la voz, haciéndola sentar en el sofá. Demasiado para una noche tranquila.

-Hay que encontrarlos, por favor - rogó.

-Sólo espera - reiteró, caminando con pasos pesados hasta la habitación de arriba. 

A ver cómo le caía a Zelda todo este drama a esas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que me pueden acosar en Twitter: ElConejoCabron  
> O en Tumblr: conejocabron  
> ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sí me voy a meter porque mi hermano está desaparecido siguiendo a una banda de psicópatas -acusó la joven, Esther. 
> 
> -¡No son psicópatas! - defendió. 
> 
> -Sigues defendiendo a esos imbéciles ¿por qué mi hermano debió conectar contigo?

Zelda estaba en una nube. Su cabeza se sentía liviana como pocas veces en la vida, sin dolor, sin migrañas. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano también, extenuado y estirado a sus anchas en la cama. Afuera se oía un poco de ventisca invernal pero la habitación no estaba fría. Podía suspirar con cierto contento, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo pero era un cansancio agradable. Sentía que podía dormir dos meses seguidos de forma ininterrumpida y cómoda. Por primera vez, su cabeza estaba pacíficamente en blanco. 

Ni siquiera sentía deseos de fumar. 

Escuchó los pasos de Lilith subiendo las escaleras, se sentó en la cama. Ya podía saborear el chocolate en el paladar, aquella sí que era una noche de excesos. 

Pero se sorprendió al ver llegar a Lilith sin nada más que una expresión contrariada que Zelda imitó a su vez, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

-Desiree está abajo. Tus alumnos nómades se han marchado sin ella - explicó el panorama con simpleza, exasperada. 

-No hablas en serio - Zelda se llevó una mano a la frente, resoplando con molestia. 

-Desearía que fuera broma -dijo Lilith.

-¿Tengo que levantarme? - se quejó, apartando las mantas para bajar los pies al suelo. 

Lilith se mordió el labio inferior al ver la desnudez de Zelda apenas alumbrada por la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Todo eso estaba en la cama, todo eso para ella, y tenía que contenerse porque había una adolescente en problemas en el piso de abajo. Sintió hasta pena cuando Zelda cubrió su cuerpo con una camisola amplia que le llegaba hasta abajo de las rodillas y arriba se calzaba una bata abrigada que ató por la cintura. La vió llevarse el cabello hacia atrás, emprolijandolo. No le dijo nada respecto al moretón que se veía asomando en todo su esplendor por el cuello de la camisola, justo debajo de su lóbulo derecho. 

Al rato estaban en el sofá frente a Desiree. Sabrina también se encontraba allí oyendo el lamento de la estudiante. 

-Byron dijo que iba a marcharse pero pensé que no iba en serio. Y cuando llegué a los dormitorios estaban vacíos. No me dejaron siquiera una nota - relató con angustia. 

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Creí que se llevaban horrible, siempre estaban metiéndose contigo y con Devon - acotó Sabrina. 

-Son mis hermanos, mi familia. Aún si nos peleamos, me duele que se hayan ido sin mí. Yo también... también me siento encerrada aquí. También extraño la caravana - explicó, secándose las lágrimas. 

Lilith giró levemente su atención a Zelda, que miraba a Desiree entre contrariada y cansada. Le habían dado problemas todo el año, bastante los había aguantado. Se preguntó qué tanto más se habrían complicado las cosas en su ausencia. Zelda fumaba, ahora sí más despierta, con resignación.

-Se han ido, Desiree - dijo Zelda terminantemente - por la mañana iré a la Academia a verificar pero por lo que me cuenta, se fueron por voluntad propia. Sí, sin usted, porque obviamente no iba a poder llevarse a Devon ¿lo entiende?

Desiree se veía miserable. 

-Si me ama, vendrá conmigo - dijo terminantemente también -No sé vivir en un solo sitio. Soy nómade, necesito viajar - se expresó.

-Eso es egoísta - Dijo Sabrina con dudas.

-También lo es que me obligue a quedarme aquí -se molestó.

-Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con Devon - dijo Lilith. 

-Es lo que quiero, quiero encontrarlos y quiero verlos. Y Devon debe acompañarme o... no quiero seguir con este vínculo - dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Estás molesta - dijo Sabrina - y es entendible. Pero debes esperar hasta mañana, hablar con Devon y quizás encontremos una solución que no sea tan drástica - intervino, bostezando en el proceso. 

-Puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones, hay una con la cama de Hilda desocupada. En la mañana iremos a la Academia a resolver este asunto... - chasqueó la lengua la Directora, dejando escapar el humo a un lado. 

-No puedo creer que me hayan abandonado - se lamentó, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. 

Desiree se instaló en la vieja habitación de huéspedes donde en otro tiempo durmiera la abuela Eunice, y que ahora sólo contenía una cama simple perteneciente a Hilda antes de casarse. 

-Por cierto ¿Hilda vive con el dueño del café? - preguntó Lilith. 

Ambas estaban en la cocina, Sabrina se había ido a ayudar a la alumna y luego a dormir. Lo que las dejó desveladas y atacando un té y pastel (por supuesto, Zelda no iba a quedarse sin comer algo dulce) en la mesada de la cocina, sentadas en banquillos altos.

-Sí ¿no la viste irse? Le dí mi coche, para que no se traslade sola de noche - y por el modo en que torcía la comisura de los labios hacia abajo, estaba bastante irritada con su ausencia.

-He estado pensando... - dijo Lilith bebiendo de su té - Pronto Sabrina finalizará sus estudios, también.

-Aún no sabe qué quiere hacer, imagino que viajar. Todos viajamos luego de graduarnos, es una tradición familiar - dijo con aún más contrariedad en la voz. 

-Sí, has pensado si... hay lugar en el infierno si quieres... Venir conmigo - dijo con cautela, intercalando la atención entre su taza y la reacción de la Sacerdotisa. 

Hubo una pausa, Zelda alzaba los ojos hacia la reina con sorpresa ante la propuesta. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, claramente. Luego soltó una risa por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Qué haría en el infierno? Es ridículo, tengo la Academia de la cual ocuparme - se llevó pastel a la boca, dejando que el chocolate tranquilizara sus nervios repentinos. 

-No tienes que decidir nada ahora, solo es una idea - Lilith sabía que su idea traería resistencia, todo era resistencia con Zelda, pero tenía un buen punto que no iba a dejar pasar por alto - Prudence está haciendo un excelente trabajo en la Academia, lo has dicho. Puede cubrirte un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo?

-No estoy diciendo que te mudes al infierno por toda la eternidad - rodó los ojos - solo que puedes venir a quedarte conmigo cuando no tengas obligaciones pendientes.

Zelda hizo silencio, observando a Lilith. Como considerándolo. Lilith sabía que no era una mala idea, así que sostuvo la mirada con seguridad en lo que decía.

-No lo sé... - dijo Zelda de pronto, un tanto insegura - todos estos años mi único objetivo fue criar Sabrina y ahora... Bueno, tengo el culto y la Academia, no puedo decir que no tengo propósito pero... Es demasiado tiempo libre - reflexionó con cierto desconcierto, como si esta fuera la primera vez que pensaba en algo como "el futuro".

-Piénsalo, solo eso. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, aún hay tiempo - insistió la reina -Y sí hay mil cosas que puedes hacer allí, solo visitar algunos sitios te tomaría meses. Sólo piénsalo - reiteró, estirando su mano y tocando los dedos de Zelda con los suyos. 

-...Lo pensaré - aceptó la Sacerdotisa, ligeramente conmovida por el entusiasmo de Lilith al respecto. Apretó la mano de la reina e incluso se atrevió a sonreír suavemente. 

Lilith se inclinó hacia ella, presionando su boca sobre la suya. 

-No es momento... - murmuró la Sacerdotisa, notando como la mano libre de la reina deslizaba una caricia en su cuello, deslizándose hasta posarse abierta sobre uno de sus senos. 

-Tenemos unas horas antes de que amanezca - murmuró, presionando de nuevo su boca contra la suya, insistente. 

-Deberíamos dormir - cerró los ojos, moviendo ligeramente el rostro para permitir la presión de la boca de Lilith sobre su cuello. 

-Deberíamos... - hizo eco de las palabras de Zelda, apartándose un segundo para observarla. La Sacerdotisa parpadeó en su dirección. 

El deseo estaba allí, otra vez. Lilith se inclinó de nuevo a su boca. 

Y entonces la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar con más fuerza. 

-¿No quieres que escapemos al infierno ahora? Allí puedo cortar cabezas...- murmuró frustrada Lilith apartándose de Zelda. 

-Tentador, pero no descansaría sabiendo que hay problemas aquí - se bajó del banquillo con resignación.

Era la hermana de Devon, una chiquilla de cabello oscuro, corto hasta los hombros y rostro anguloso, la viva imagen de su hermano en versión femenina. Estaba furiosa. 

Desiree bajó escuchando el griterío y se encontró con la joven de frente justo cuando explicaba a Zelda y a Lilith lo que había ocurrido. 

-... entonces Devon pensó que se había ido con ellos, y desapareció también. Pero ahora Melvin me dijo que ella está aquí ¿es idiota o qué? 

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿A dónde desapareció? - exclamó Desiree - le dije que regresaría.

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Ni siquiera avisaste! Y has estado actuando como una bebé sin su manta toda esta semana que creyó que te habías ido.

-¡No me llames bebé! Y a tí qué te importa, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-Sí me voy a meter porque mi hermano está desaparecido siguiendo a una banda de psicópatas -acusó la joven, Esther. 

-¡No son psicópatas! - defendió. 

-Sigues defendiendo a esos imbéciles ¿por qué mi hermano debió conectar contigo? 

La discusión siguió hasta casi volverse agresión física. Sabrina y Ambrose debieron intervenir mientras Zelda y Lilith planeaban qué demonios hacer. Postergar la búsqueda hasta la mañana no tenía sentido, eran las seis y el sol se asomaba clareando la casa como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz. 

-Las separamos ¿qué hacemos ahora? - dijo Sabrina reprimiendo un bostezo. 

Ambrose, que había bajado oyendo todo el griterío y la pelea, que había ayudado a separar a las chicas, pasó por el teléfono y llamó a Hilda a la casa de Lance. Se acercó al grupo en pijamas en la cocina y se sirvió un bowl de cereal para desayunar a las apuradas. Intuía que pronto tendrían que salir de la casa.

-Sí encontramos algún efecto personal de los estudiantes podemos localizarlos con facilidad -resolvió Zelda - llama de nuevo a Hilda y dile que la veremos en la Academia -ordenó - Sabrina si puedes, interroga a los estudiantes a ver si alguno sabe del escape. Vamos a cambiarnos e iremos a la Academia de inmediato. 

Y así comenzó el segundo día de Lilith en Greendale. Con un sueño, hambre y problemas. Bueno, lo usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pompeya**

El hechizo para recuperar su visión era temporal. Funcionó el tiempo suficiente para lavar los pisos al día siguiente. La posada aún no abría y Lilith, en el cuerpo de Lusoria, terminaba de enjuagar el suelo. Hizo bien su papel de tropezar y golpearse en el suelo, su papel de ciega. La dueña de la posada le permitió bañarse en la alberca de los perros y le dió una toga nueva del mismo material que utilizaban los esclavos. En la noche, sus heridas habían cicatrizado pero aún su cuerpo estaba resentido. 

-¿A dónde irás? - dijo la dueña, poniendo sobre su cuello una cuerda con una bolsita de cuero colgando en dónde había guardado unos pedazos de pan duro como la piedra. 

-Al templo de Isis - respondió con simpleza, dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí. 

Pero en el camino, a las cinco cuadras, su visión se apagó por completo. Debió arrastrarse por las paredes, cayendo y tropezando hasta llegar a dónde adivinaba había un callejón. No ver. Oscuridad. Era terrorífico. Se preguntó por qué no había elegido otra piel. Pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada a plena luz del día. 

Lusoria era una rata, una paria, los del pueblo pensaban que su descendencia saldría igual de ciega y la consideraban castigada por los dioses. Porque después de todo, solo las personas hermosas recibían el favor de aquellas deidades rancias en las que nadie pensaba. Tampoco servía para esclava y cualquier día de estos, la matarían o la violarían. 

Lilith la había asesinado por eso, casi haciéndole un favor, y ahora no podía elegir otra piel. 

-Lusoria ¿a dónde vas? - oyó la voz de una anciana. 

-Al templó de Isis, madre - respondió con el título de respeto a los mayores. 

-Ah, Isis. Hay un templo suyo por aquí... - respondió la mujer. Al olfato de Lilith llegó el olor a hierbas de todo tipo, a aceites ¿una vendedora? - aún no entiendo qué hace una diosa como esa en Pompeya...

"Yo tampoco" pensó Lilith. Isis en Pompeya. Los romanos adoraban cualquier cosa. Llamó su atención porque había sido reconstruido después de un terremoto, según las historias, en lugar de dejarlo en el olvido. Era un templo de pobres, de esclavos y trabajadores, y a veces los aristócratas pasaban por allí a rendir algún culto por pura superstición. Los ricos en Pompeya no querían quedar afuera de ningún favor. 

Pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que fuera un templo con rumores de prácticas mágicas. La magia. Algo que en Pompeya sólo lo podían lograr los dioses, en el templo de Isis decían que concedía a algunas mujeres el don de la magia. 

Y eso, eso tenía que saberlo.

Y lo sabría ese día, ya que Lucifer, el ángel de las mentiras y los complots, parecía haberse olvidado de ella. 

-¿Puede conducirme hasta allí? - preguntó, sacando de su bolsita de cuero la única mísera moneda que la dueña de la posada le había dado junto al pan. 

-Sí, cariño. Guarda esa moneda. Te llevaré - dijo con amabilidad, levantando a Lusoria del fino y huesudo brazo y conduciendola por la calle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento :(

¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Zelda estaba agotada. Sí, recordaba el "cómo" pero no el "por qué" siquiera le importaba dónde estaban los alumnos en esos momentos? No, ciertamente no. El sentido del deber había sido fuerte pero ahora no estaba tan segura. 

De ir a la Academia y recabar información de los estudiantes hasta estar a los pies de una colina inmensa, casi montaña ¿o era una sierra? Tupida de árboles y arbustos, con una humedad y un calor que ya la habían puesto de mal humor ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? 

Habían logrado ubicar a Devon y a los jóvenes paganos con un mapa bastante amplio de Greendale y los pueblos de alrededor. Por supuesto aún seguían cerca. Por un momento Zelda había temido que estuvieran en otro país. No le apetecía para nada un viaje en escoba ni un traslado a un sitio tan lejano. 

Con ella estaban Sabrina, Ambrose, Desiree, Esther y Lilith. Hilda se había quedado a ayudar en la Academia junto con Prudence. Las únicas dos personas en las que confiaba plenamente. Tenían una mochila cada uno, en caso de que debieran improvisar un campamento. 

Esperaba que no. Esperaba resolver rápidamente todo esto y finalizar con el asunto. 

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que todo terminaría peor? 

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Lilith con su tono más impaciente. 

-Deberían estar a trescientos metros de aquí - dijo Ambrose. Llevaba una especie de brújula que señalaba hacia la ubicación de Devon. Los otros jóvenes no habían dado más señales al llegar allí. 

-Bien... - Lilith tomó la mano de Zelda y caminó hacia adelante. 

Esos gestos. Salían tan natural que Zelda ni lo pensaba al seguirla. Se dió cuenta de que eran "la gran cosa" al ver la expresión de Sabrina mirando directamente a sus manos unidas. Sí, era algo nuevo, definitivamente. En su cabeza aún pesaba la propuesta de la reina del infierno. 

Cuando pensaba en su retiro o en su vejez, su verdadera vejez, siempre eran ella y Tom Vinagre en algún pueblo en la riviera francesa o en Italia, en algún sitio más cálido y con vistas al mar. Pero sola, siempre sola. 

Y cuando llegaba el momento de pensar en dicho momento, ahora que Sabrina estaba mayor, sentía pura nostalgia, incluso un poco de tristeza. 

Pero ahora, ahora alguien la llevaba de la mano y le ofrecía un lugar. 

Así que la humedad de aquel bosque, y las ramas arañando su ropa y los condenados mosquitos, no se hacían tan terribles. Se quejó bastante, pero no lo que pudo haber sido. 

-¡Allí están! 

Planeaban un acercamiento cuidado, pero por supuesto Desiree iba a lanzarse con fiereza al ver una fogata rodeada de dos tiendas de campaña. No le importó romper con su cuerpo la barrera de energía con la que protegian el lugar. 

¿Pudieron haber procedido distinto? Días más tarde Zelda pensaría en ese momento, si debió detenerla con más fuerza, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, sus ojos observaron como la joven bajaba como un bólido la ladera, resbalaba, caía y se levantaba de nuevo, con la ropa manchada de tierra, hacia ellos. 

El modo en que Byron salió de la tienda de campaña primero que Devon, que salía de la segunda. Ambos magos se observaron entre ellos y luego ocurrió un forcejeo. Desiree se detuvo al ver chispas y golpes entre ambos. 

Zelda y su grupo observaban la escena también, pero todo fue tan rápido ¿había algo que pudieron hacer? La velocidad fue clave y todo sucedió a tal punto que luego tendrían que hablarse entre ellos para reconstruir lo que vieron desde sus posiciones. 

La Sacerdotisa había dado un mal paso hacia adelante y cayó también, sentada en la tierra hacia abajo, por más que intentó sostenerse de ramas y arbustos resbaló como un tobogán. Y Lilith fue tras ella, lanzándose para atraparla pero no fue lo suficiente rápida.

Ambrose vió la pelea entre los chicos. Cómo uno de ellos sacó de su bolsillo una especie de pelota de vidrio con un líquido dentro y cómo la lanzó en dirección de Desiree como una bola de béisbol. 

Sabrina fue quien vió como Desirée la desviaba en el aire, asustada sin saber qué era. 

Y Lilith, que levantaba a Zelda del suelo y la ponía de pie frente a ella, vió sin poder hacer nada cómo reventaba en la espalda de Zelda. 

Zelda sólo vió el horror en la expresión de Lilith, y sintió algo muy frío en la espalda. De inmediato sintió un gran dolor en su brazo, que la hizo inclinar hacia adelante mientras Lilith gritaba algo que no entendió, que no oyó. En sus oídos solo había un pitido muy fino, y en su brazo un ardor como nunca antes. 

Ambrose fue quien vió, desde allí arriba, una cinta color rojo sangre elevarse en el aire como una serpiente encantada por una flauta. Salía del cuerpo de su tía y vió a dos de los amigos de Desiree salir de una de las tiendas, gritando y señalando aquello. 

Gritaron una instrucción, según Ambrose, que hizo al mago reaccionar de improviso. Y de repente el hechicero sacaba de su mochila un frasco de vidrio vacío, cuyo propósito había sido atrapar demonios o fuerzas malignas, tal y como habían hecho con Batibat. 

Solo que en lugar de un ser oscuro del Inframundo, Ambrose utilizó para invocar y atrapar aquello en el frasco. De repente aquella energía en forma de cinta se concentró dentro del vidrio, como si lo hubiera aspirado, y el moreno cerró fuertemente la tapa. Se quedó viendo anonadado lo que tenía entre manos, una energía de un rojo carmín que entibiaba el material, moviéndose como una serpiente enfurecida, rebotando contra las paredes de su pequeña prisión. 

Lilith en cambio, estaba pálida, Zelda la observaba mientras se aferraba a sus brazos, ya que le fallaron las piernas por completo. De repente estaban las dos arrodilladas en la tierra, mientras a su alrededor se sucedía el griterío y el movimiento. Sabrina y Ambrose llegaron rápidamente al campamento, pero Zelda y Lilith, eran ellas dos... Observándose. 

-No siento la Conexión - susurró Zelda - no siento nada - dijo conmocionada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. 

Se le había desprendido del cuerpo, se había esfumado, y en su lugar... No había nada.

Nada...

Y era aterrador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talk to me softly  
> There's something in your eyes  
> Don't hang your head in sorrow  
> And please don't cry  
> I know how you feel inside I've  
> I've been there before  
> Somethin's changin' inside you  
> And don't you know"
> 
> Gun's and roses 💔


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith tenía a una Zelda arrodillada y crispada, con los ojos exorbitados y las manos suspendidas en el aire como si quisiera recuperar el aire que se le había ido de los pulmones. La reina se giró a ver a su alrededor y la conmoción que se había producido en cuestión de segundos. 

-Estarás bien... estarás bien - repitió tocando la mejilla empapada de Zelda con una mano temblorosa de adrenalina y nervios que la que querían hacer vomitar de la impresión. 

Se puso de pie, dispuesta arrancar los órganos internos de quienes habían provocado todo esto, con un aire asesino imposible de controlar. Pero la vieron, y vieron sus pupilas dilatadas también, porque los tres culpables se tomaron rápidamente de las manos y desaparecieron. 

Desiree gritó algo pero no la oyeron. Se quedó con Devon, ambos abrazados. El hechicero estaba herido también, la joven le deshizo las ataduras que tenía en muñecas y pies que inhibían su magia y le habían impedido irse. 

-Iban a utilizarlo conmigo - explicó el mago - iba a ser el experimento.

-Hay muestras de la poción en los cristales - dijo Ambrose, bajando su mochila y sacando unas bolsas plásticas - podemos revertirlo - levantó con cuidado una de las piezas de vidrio del suelo y la metió dentro de una de las bolsas. 

-Revisemos las tiendas - ofreció Sabrina - quizás encontremos algo de información - tiró de la hermana de Devon para que ayudara. 

Lilith caminó hacia la tienda de dónde había salido Devon y salió con una manta. Sabrina, Ambrose y los tres estudiantes estaban recopilando objetos, ingredientes y manuales en el centro del campamento para estudiarlos con atención. Nadie quería decir nada, ni una palabra, a las brujas adultas que estaban atravesando un pequeño infierno personal. 

Lilith echó la manta en los hombros de Zelda, envolviendola con la misma. No sabía qué hacer, sus sentimientos seguían exactamente igual que con la conexión pero Zelda había dicho que "no sentía nada". La idea la aterrorizó por dentro, como un peso que le caía al estómago y le hacía bajar la presión de golpe dejándola pálida. 

Pero entrar en pánico o en crisis no ayudaba a nadie, y lo que mejor sabía hacer era actuar en situaciones extremas con el aplomo debido. 

Se arrodilló frente a Zelda, que tenía la cabeza gacha. 

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? - susurró.

-Eso creo... - fue la débil respuesta. 

La sostuvo y la puso de pie, pasando una mano por su cintura y el brazo de Zelda por sobre su hombro. 

-No siento nada - repitió - Nada.

Lilith cerró los ojos un segundo, tragó saliva.

-Yo sí... Yo sí lo siento, aún - se miraron un momento a los ojos. Ambas con dolor pero por razones diferentes. 

-¿Qué me sucedió? 

Llegaron al centro del campamento, tomando asiento en los gruesos troncos de madera dispuestos alrededor de una fogata apagada. Era muy de día aún, había sol aún para ser invierno. Al menos no nevaba. Ambrose había atado los cabos de toda la información rápidamente, separando prolijamente los manuales, diarios, ingredientes y todo en el centro. 

-De acuerdo, esto es algo así - comenzó a explicar - la conexión funciona como un vínculo que conecta ambas almas. Las almas se reconocen, se encuentran y se enlazan. Esto... - dijo levantando el frasco de vidrio dónde aquella magia roja con forma de hilos, de cintas, se arremolinaba dentro - representa la conexión de Lilith en el cuerpo de la tía Zelda...

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, apretó la mano de Lilith que estaba sentada junto a ella, intentando no desmayarse de la impresión que le causaba saber que eso, eso que tenía Ambrose en el frasco, era algo tan profundo e íntimo suyo. Algo que jamás debió desprenderse, era incluso algo contra natura. 

-Tenemos el método de preparación del líquido que emplearon, así que creo que con la tía Hilda podemos crear una poción inversa - dijo el joven - pero debemos tenerla lista antes de que la magia se desvanezca, porque es lo que sucederá si permanece demasiado tiempo fuera de su recipiente. Y luego, desaparecerá también su contraparte, al no haber vínculo - observó a Lilith, que estaba pálida como una tiza. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - preguntó Zelda. 

-No lo sé. Así que mejor si nos ponemos con esto pronto. Y, creo que luego será cuestión de Hécate si funciona o no. Porque sólo una deidad poderosa puede reestablecer algo así - dijo con algo de inseguridad. 

Había un plan, entonces. Había algo por hacer. Lilith observó a Zelda una vez más. 

-Te extraño - dijo la Sacerdotisa, contrariada por esa mezcla extraña de sensaciones en su interior. Ese vacío que no le producía nada al estar junto a ella. 

-Lo arreglaremos - prometió la reina. Con determinación pura en su mirada. Pensando que así tuviera que volver a arrodillarse frente a otra deidad, lo haría. 

_________

La tarde pasó recolectando los ingredientes principales del bosque, hasta la noche. Se habían dividido en equipos, Sabrina junto a Ambrose, los tres estudiantes y Zelda con Lilith. Nadie habló demasiado, ocupado en sus tareas. Les tocó recorrer de punta a punta todo el monte recolectando desde pequeñas ramitas hasta hojas de las copas más altas de los árboles que se imponían bajo el cielo gris. Huevos de pájaro, muy específico, plumas, insectos y tierra de la laguna escondida al sur del paraje. 

Cenaron en completo silencio. Agotados. Zelda al menos ya no temblaba. Se mantenía con una expresión estoica e indiferente, contemplativa y muda salvo para responder las preguntas más básicas. La frialdad en ella se notaba. Pero Lilith no quiso presionar. Escuchar de nuevo que no sentía nada sólo le haría dar un ataque de nervios otra vez y no podía hacer eso. 

Lilith ayudó a levantar campamento cuando más o menos se hizo la medianoche. Levantaron dos tiendas de campaña más, siendo cuatro en total. En una dormirían Devon y Desirée, en la otra Sabrina y Esther. Ambrose había elegido las más pequeña para sí. 

-Puedes dormir con Sabrina... - sugirió Lilith, llegado el momento. 

-...¿No te molesta? - preguntó conflictuada Zelda. 

-No. Haz... lo que sientas más cómodo - se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia un lado. 

-Lo siento tanto. En verdad... - posó una mano en su brazo, con pena en la mirada.

-No necesito lastima de tu parte - dijo intentando hacerse la dura.

-Estoy tan... Confusa en estos momentos. No puedo expresarlo de otro modo. Pero quiero que sepas que... agradezco que estés aquí - apretó su brazo con intención, buscando su mirada. 

-Esta bien. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero... bueno, buenas noches - asintió Lilith, mordiendose la lengua y haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para separarse y caminar, aún de brazos cruzados, hasta su tienda.

Allí pudo desmoronarse en paz. 

Se recostó en la bolsa de dormir, pateando los zapatos y arrojando a un lado su abrigo. No tenía fuerzas ni para desvestirse. Se quedó observando el techo de la tienda de campaña, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por las esquinas de sus ojos, hasta sus oídos. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, despejando aquello. Era enojo, más que tristeza. 

Enfado porque nunca podía tener nada bonito. Nunca podía acostumbrarse a un sentimiento agradable, a una buena racha. Todo salía terriblemente mal. 

Que sucedería cuando la lógica finalmente entrara en la cabeza de Zelda, cuando descubriera que no tenía ninguna razón de ser mantener ese vínculo vivo. Los sentimientos... los sentimientos carecían de lógica. No tenían sentido para nadie. Lilith bien había cometido todos sus mayores errores por hacerle caso a aquello. Zelda no tardaría en verse liberada, tranquila, sin sobresaltos. No tenía una sola razón fiable y coherente para querer atar su vida con la suya. 

¿Quién querría algo así? 

Quién necesitaba a Lilith, salvo en el infierno.

Nadie.

Nadie.

Nadie.

Se giró de costado, ovillandose en la bolsa de dormir. Sólo quería dormir. Olvidarse de todo eso al menos hasta el día. Lidiaría con toda esa carga al día siguiente. Solo dormir. Olvidarse de eso. Solo una noche. Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. 

-Lilith... 

La voz la sobresaltó. Un hilillo de sonido cortando la noche como una pequeña aguja. Se sentó de golpe, limpiándose los ojos. Tragó saliva.

-Pasa...

La imagen de Zelda entrando a la tienda era equivalente a un amanecer soleado en medio de una noche oscura e invernal. Calidez. Luz. 

Se quedó inmóvil, en otro momento la habría atraído con un beso y la habría recostado contra la bolsa de dormir. Pero ahora se quedó quieta. No sabía cómo proceder. Qué decir ni hacer.

-¿Puedo... dormir aquí? - susurró la voz de Zelda, insegura también. 

-Eso ni se pregunta - fue la respuesta de Lilith al cabo de unos momentos. Se giró para lanzar una gruesa manta bajo la bolsa de dormir, abriéndola con el cierre hasta abajo, extendiendola como una segunda manta sobre la primera - Ven aquí...

Zelda suspiró de alivio y por un momento Lilith sintió un ramalazo de esperanza. Se recostó y recibió entre sus brazos el cuerpo menudo y tembloroso de Zelda contra su pecho. La Sacerdotisa rodeó su cintura con un brazo y hundió el rostro en su cuello. 

-No quiero perderte - susurró contra su piel - no entiendo nada de esto. Sólo que... quiero que vuelva a ser como ayer en la noche. Quiero... que volvamos a ser... Nosotras, como antes. 

-Shh... tranquila - posó una mano en su espalda, dejando caricias circulares y cuidadas - no me iré de aquí sin resolver esto hasta el final.

-Y si... y si no lo logramos a tiempo.

-No pienses en eso - negó, con cierta aprehensión. 

-Sí, debemos hablar de eso.

-No ahora - dudó.

-Sí, no sé si tendremos otro momento a solas - su rostro volvió a aparecer de su escondite, observándola a los ojos. 

-De acuerdo - suspiró con resignación -¿Qué quieres hacer? Si esto... desaparece, invariablemente - tragó saliva. Para Zelda quizás fuera fácil hablar, pero Lilith conservaba su conexión intacta y la idea se le hacía un espanto. 

-Hilda perdió a su conexión hace muchos años. Y fue peor que esto. Él murió - dijo de manera terminante. 

-Sí... - la siguió, aunque imaginarse una muerte tampoco le hacía gracia. 

-Y aún así se casó, así que no tiene que ser sólo la conexión - insistió. 

-Lo sé, pero ¿crees que volverías a elegirme si esto no existiera? Ibas a matarme en tu sala hace solo unos meses - recordó Lilith, acariciando aún la espalda de Zelda. 

-Era diferente, no te conocía - discutió. 

-¿Y ahora sí me conoces? -alzó una ceja. 

-La pregunta es si tú me elegirás aún sin la conexión - fue terminante. Su mirada clavada en la suya. 

-No lo sé, dime qué se siente no tenerla. Y por qué estás aquí ahora - su mano libre acarició la mejilla rosada de la matriarca, pasando los nudillos por su piel. 

-No siento nada ni remotamente cerca a lo que sentía anoche - confesó, viendo la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Lilith. Ella sí lo sentía, Zelda sabía - Pero hay otras cosas... algo que quedó. Te extraño - reiteró - me siento sola si no estás ahí. Me siento perdida si no te veo cerca. No te... no te rindas conmigo - los ojos de Zelda volvieron a aguar, su voz quebrándose brevemente. 

-De acuerdo... está bien - acercó su frente a la suya - estoy aquí, ya te lo dije. Y ya te dije que no voy a dar el brazo a torcer hasta no tener todo solucionado - Zelda asintió a sus palabras, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su salvavidas en medio del océano.

-Y si...

-Y sí pierdo esta conexión seguiré cuidando de tí hasta el día que muera y ya no pueda hacerlo - dijo con firmeza, entre dientes para no sentir su propia voz quebrarse - te lo juro. 

Zelda durmió aferrada a ella toda la noche. Y Lilith suspiró pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima. Pero con ella allí, nada más importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been through it all  
> Yeah, I've been through it all  
> Yeah, you won't see me crying if tomorrow never comes  
> God only knows I've been through it all"
> 
> Charlie Puth


	7. Chapter 7

Despertó sola. Zelda se sentó en la tienda de campaña observando a su alrededor. 

Se sentía vacía. Esa era la palabra. Al principio había sido un terror paralizante de haber perdido algo importante del propio corazón. Ahora era una extraña sensación de perdida parecida al duelo, a cuando alguien muere. Similar a ese vacío de cuando había perdido a Edward o cuando casi se queda sin Hilda. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente sintiendo nuevamente migrañas y tensión en el cuerpo. 

Se puso de pie, sintiendo la boca seca y se calzó el abrigo de Lilith que se había dejado en la tienda. Se envolvió con él y salió al fresco de la madrugada. 

Lilith estaba hablando intensamente con Ambrose, el joven tenía un manual en mano, de páginas amarillentas. Nadie más había despertado. 

-No pudieron hacerlo solos. Se requiere de una bendición angelical o una maldición demoniaca como último paso para crear la poción. Alguien les ayudó con esto - decía Ambrose. 

-Lo imaginé. Nada más puede ir contra la naturaleza de una conexión, no es lo usual y no creo que unos hechiceros pudieran lograrlo por sí mismos. 

-En lugar de utilizarlo directamente en Devon, decidieron esperar - decía Ambrose - ¿Qué tal si nos esperaban?

-Hay que localizarlos para un interrogatorio - dijo Lilith con las manos en la cintura, sin sentir el frío de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían sobre su cabello y hombros. 

-Sí, deben responder por esto. Pero tenemos algo más urgente ahora - Ambrose levantó de uno de los troncos el frasco que contenía la esencia la magia de Conexión - oh... Buenos días tía... - saludó su sobrino.

Lilith giró el rostro brevemente sobre el hombro para verla. Parpadeó unos momentos antes de regresar su atención al frasco. 

Zelda ya estaba allí y vió las volutas de cintas rojas girando y retorciéndose en su interior. 

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Se mueven rápido, pero mira una de las puntas -dijo Ambrose levantando un poco el frasco a la luz del sol. 

En efecto, entre el rojo brillante una de las puntas se veía descolorida... Casi negra. Zelda sintió un peso en el estómago, una sensación de malestar. 

-Regresemos a la casa ahora. Hilda puede ocuparse de la poción. Y en todo caso... Hécate tendrá que ayudarnos - suspiró Zelda, llevándose una mano a la frente. 

-Opino igual - murmuró Lilith, su cara una máscara de hielo absoluto. Pasado el shock se encontraba más resuelta, recuperando la entereza y seriedad que la caracterizaba. 

________

Hilda fue puesta al tanto apenas llegaron a la casa. Su cara de horror al ver lo que había en el frasco fue de gran incomodidad para Zelda. En el mundo, en su mundo, era hasta un sacrilegio. Algo tabú siquiera considerar la idea de que pudiera ocurrir. Recordó el episodio de las tijeras y de cómo había ocultado esa información en algo que sólo sabían ellas dos. Era impensable. 

Desiree estaba extrañamente en silencio. La traición, lo que casi le hicieron, perduraba en su memoria como un trauma. Sólo aceptó irse a la Academia luego de disculparse profundamente por la actitud de sus supuestos amigos. Lilith le negó el perdón, aún cuando Zelda insistió en que no era su culpa.

-No puedo perdonar a nadie en este momento - dijo Lilith, de forma terminante - hasta no resolver esto. 

Y nadie se atrevió a discutírselo. Así que los estudiantes se fueron a la Academia. Sabrina y Ambrose quedaron en la misión de ayudar a Hilda con la poción para revertir la poción.

-Debo irme al infierno - dijo Lilith cuando estuvieron a solas en la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se alteró Zelda, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. La idea de volver a quedarse sola era desolador. 

-Hay algo aquí... algo que no me cierra - dijo la reina - sólo iré a dar instrucciones precisas a mis hijas. 

-¿Por qué no las invocas aquí? - preguntó Zelda, negada ante la idea. 

-Pueden estar vigilandonos. Escucha... Sólo iré a verificar el reino. Voy a reorganizar mis tropas - explicó pausadamente - y luego regresaré. No pasará más de un día o dos - aseguró. 

En la mesa, el frasco con la magia de la conexión se movía como siempre. La pequeña punta oscurecida comenzaba a extender su sombra muy lentamente. Lilith calculaba tres o cuatro días, máximo. Debían apurarse en asegurar la situación, la poción y todo lo demás. 

-Dijiste que no te irías - sus manos apretaron los antebrazos de Lilith con aprehensión. 

-Y no me iré. Regresaré en un momento - Lilith tomó las manos de Zelda entre las suyas y besó sus nudillos.

En otro momento esto hubiera sacado chispas en el corazón de Zelda. Ahora sólo se sentía nerviosa, insegura y terriblemente molesta. No había tranquilidad, solo ruido. 

-No te tardes - advirtió, frunciendo el ceño.

Lilith la observó un momento y suspiró. Soltó sus manos para sacarse uno de los anillos que llevaba en uno de sus finos dedos. 

-Esto... - explicó, tomando la mano de Zelda y calzándolo en uno de sus dedos - sostén esto y reza, ya conoces la oración - recordó - estaré aquí no importa qué. En un instante. 

-... Júralo.

-Lo juro. Dioses, Zelda - rodó los ojos, casi exasperada - no voy a mentirte con esto. 

-De acuerdo - asintió, se separó unos pasos de Lilith - vete ahora.

Lilith sonrió, aunque con pena. Esperaba la calidez de la última despedida, pero sabía que no habría nada de eso. Zelda no sentía nada. Sólo estaba asustada, necesitando seguridad de nuevo. Pero, de nuevo, no era por los sentimientos correctos o al menos los que Lilith esperaba de ella. Necesidad no era amor. 

____

Llegó al infierno y se permitió apoyar una mano en su trono y cerrar los ojos, exhausta emocionalmente. En su pecho había un tirón persistente, como un constante golpecito con el índice en el hombro, que no dolía pero era imposible de ignorar al largo plazo, de que debía regresarse con Zelda. O con el frasco. Ya no sabía a quién estaba conectada ahora. 

-Sakin - invocó de pronto, irguiendose en el lugar. Basta de perder el tiempo. 

-Madre ¿Tan pronto aquí? 

-Sí, tienes una misión. Debes encontrar a tres hechiceros. No los mates, no les traigas, solo vigilalos y averigua con qué deidad o demonio están trabajando. Eso es todo. 

-Sí, Madre - asintió la Sombra. Lilith le depositó dos objetos en la mano, una pulsera y una fotografía vieja que Desiree tenía de ellos.

-No te hagas notar. Sólo averigua y ven - fue su orden exacta.

-Sere una sombra - sonrió su hija, desapareciendo en el lugar. 

Bien. Una cosa menos. Seguía verificar con cada una de sus hijas el mantenimiento del infierno en su ausencia. Seguía con esa extraña sensación en el pecho de que todo esto tenía que ver con ellas más que con los amigos de Desiree. 

Y debía darse prisa. Cada minuto sin Zelda era un minuto sin saber si volverían a ser Conexión o si acaso debía resignarse a perder esto para siempre.

Y hasta Lucifer sabía lo que odiaba perder.

_________

Hilda subió horas más tarde a la cocina, agotada. A cenar y beber algo rápido. De todos, era la más ansiosa en reformular la poción que había lastimado a su hermana. Y con razón, Hilda había perdido su Alma Gemela en circunstancias dolorosas. No le deseaba esa sensación a nadie. Aprovechó el momento para ver a su hermana, sentada pensativa en uno de los banquillos de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás Ze? - preguntó con suavidad, posando una mano en la espalda de la Sacerdotisa. 

-¿Cómo crees? - rodó los ojos, fumando - esto es lo peor desde el último fiasco de Sabrina.

-¿Dónde está Lilith? Creí que estaba aquí contigo - preguntó la bruja.

-Se fue al infierno. A averiguar si esto fue una casualidad o solo es otro enriedo político - descartó con una mano en el aire.

Hilda recordaba perfectamente los días sin Lilith luego de la boda. La perpetua melancolía de su hermana suspirando por los rincones, el brillo en sus ojos al ver el rostro de Lilith en un espejo, encerrándose en su habitación por horas hablando con ella. Sí, ese brillo se había perdido de los ojos de su hermana. Ahora sólo se veía preocupación y frustración. 

-He logrado identificar todos los ingredientes y la preparación de que hicieron los chicos. Sólo falta hacer paso a paso una contra poción - tranquilizó Hilda, posando una mano en el brazo de su hermana. 

-¿Es lo correcto? - preguntó de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó alzando las cejas. 

-Quiero decir... era una persona completa, independiente y tranquila antes de esta magia - dijo Zelda, observando fijamente a su hermana - ¿Sería tan malo volver a serlo, si no funciona? 

-Oh, Ze... Sí, claro que seguirás siendo una persona completa y feliz, sin necesidad de tu magia. Yo... yo sufrí mucho... Aún sufro - confesó a su vez - pero logré ser feliz a pesar de todo. 

-Entonces... si te pido que no busques el antídoto...

-No, espera - alzó la palma de su mano - esa es mi decisión, Ze.

-Pero...

-No, no. No confusas las cosas - dijo Hilda con su santísima paciencia - Voy a hacer el antídoto, y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Y sí cuando llegue el momento, decides algo... Que sea con Lilith presente y sabiendo perfectamente la situación. 

Zelda hizo una pausa, y luego bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada. 

-No la merezco - susurró - ella no se rendiría como estoy pensando en hacerlo - se llevó una mano a la cara - soy la peor persona con la que alguien podría conectar...

-No digas eso. Ambas tienen... muchos problemas - intentó reír sacándole importancia - pero ella no se rendiría así que tú tampoco lo hagas. Sí, si no funciona, hay esperanzas. Pero si lo logramos, todo estará bien. 

Zelda asintió lentamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Me voy a la Academia

-¿No quieres descansar un poco? - preguntó Hilda. 

-No. Sólo pensaría tonterías y no podría dormir. Debo mantenerme ocupada. Por favor avísame si encuentras el antídoto. Puedes... - rodó los ojos - Lance puede venir a la casa y quedarse así no tienes que viajar en la noche. 

-Gracias Zelda, eso es sorprendentemente amable de tu parte - sonrió la hermana, volviendo a su lugar de trabajo con Ambrose y Sabrina en el sótano. 

La Sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza y se fue de allí. 

Mantenerse ocupada. No pensar. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Todo estaría bien. 

Y si no estaba bien, sobreviviría. 

Cómo siempre lo había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was as pure as a river  
> But now I think I'm possessed  
> You put a fever inside me  
> And I've been cold since you left"
> 
> Halsey.


	8. Chapter 8

Se la pasó en la Academia. Nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera le preguntaron lo que le había sucedido. Sólo Prudence indagó un poco en la privacidad del despacho, después de todo los alumnos llevaban rumores y eso era un hervidero. Zelda explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido y que Hilda, Sabrina y Ambrose trabajaban por una solución. 

-Al menos le tocó lo más llevadero - dijo Prudence.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Preferiría no guardar ningún sentimiento a guardarlos por alguien que no me corresponde, como debe ser el caso de Lilith. 

-Sí, bueno. Mejor no hablar de eso - dijo Zelda, abriendo su Port folio - aquí están los exámenes de hoy...

Trabajó incansablemente organizando lecciones, corrigiendo trabajos, recibiendo estudiantes nuevos, ocupandose de los desperfectos del edificio, recorriendo los jardines, haciendo inventario en la Biblioteca. Cuando se quiso acordar, ya era hora de volver. 

Sintió un malestar en el estómago, siendo que Hilda ni siquiera la había contactado. Y pensó que simplemente no habían encontrado ningún tipo de solución. Se encaminó a los jardines de la Academia, sentándose un momento a fumar con el abrigo puesto. Llevaba el abrigo de Lilith, una cazadora de cuero con piel dentro, olía a ella aún. 

No sentía nada. Un vacío. Una pérdida. Lilith simplemente no estaba allí y no le producía ni tristeza, ni odio, ni amor, ni nada cálido y agradable. Nada. Sintió frío, mucho frío, eso sí. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y comenzó la caminata hacia el coche. 

¿Sería tan malo vivir así? Ya estaba completa, con su carrera y su familia. 

-Directora... - allí de pie estaba Devon, con expresión algo contrariada -¿Puedo hablar con usted? 

La bruja asintió, permitiéndole acercarse. 

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido en el bosque. Realmente quise evitar lo que... lo que le sucedió - dijo el chico. 

-No fue tu culpa - descartó moviendo ligeramente la mano como espantando una mosca. 

-Pues... Quisiera preguntarle algo - dijo el chico. 

-Te escucho - se cruzó de brazos, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. 

-Sería... Sería tan malo ¿Cortar el vínculo? - preguntó con inseguridad, mirando hacia abajo - Quiero decir... Por completo. Sin que ninguno de nosotros sienta nada por el otro. 

Zelda quedó muda un momento. Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No sabía exactamente qué responder. 

"Cuidaré de tí hasta que muera"

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando escapar el humo por la boca. Volvió los ojos a Devon, con una expresión melancólica en la mirada. 

-Sabe algo... - dijo Zelda - no se necesita de otra persona para ser feliz. Ni para estar completo - hizo una pausa, el joven la observaba con atención - mi hermana vivió sin su conexión, yo viví trescientos años sin conocer la mía - explicó a grandes rasgos - Pero una vez... Una vez que lo ha experimentado, joven. Una vez que probó el sabor de una verdadera conexión... El mundo ya no volverá a ser el mismo jamás. 

Dió la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo, pisando la colilla con el tacón. 

-Puedo vivir perfectamente sin una conexión. Cualquiera puede... -poner las palabras en alto fue suficiente para convencerse de lo que decía, de que era cierto - pero si por un instante existiese la posibilidad de sentirlo todo de nuevo... no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Así que piénselo bien. Piénselo muy, muy bien. 

Zelda se giró entonces, dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos. Se subió al coche estacionado a la puerta de la ex estación Gehenna y arrancó el motor, enfilando en dirección a la carretera que la conduciría de regreso a casa. 

_______

-Madre...

Lilith había pasado el día entre mini infartos y pánico mental y una estoica e inflexible actitud a los asuntos del reino. Se desmoronaba solo cuando estaba a solas y sólo por unos minutos. Tenía que estar fuerte. Tenía que estarlo. No tenía opción. 

Así que no se sobresaltó cuando Sakin se materializó frente a ella de improviso, mientras estaba sentada al enorme trono que en otro tiempo perteneció a Lucifer. 

-¿Sí? ¿Qué noticias traes? 

-Vi a los hechiceros en Nueva Guinea, escondidos en los mercados linderos a la ciudad - informó con calidad de soldado - Tenía razón, Madre. Trabajan con un demonio. Es Astireth uno de los hijos del traidor que nos emboscó la última revuelta. 

-Lo sabía ¿Cuánto les pagó? - preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Un cofre de oro - respondió Sakim. 

-¿Dijeron algo sobre la poción? Sobre sus efectos o... lo que sea.

-Sólo que congelaba los sentimientos. Nada más que eso. Partieron en direcciones diferentes - dijo Sakim. 

-¡Maldita sea! Fue a propósito... Pero ¿qué demonios planea?

-Apsrentemente buscaba una desestabilización - dijo Sakin - Esta semana se vieron tropas de demonios reuniéndose en la montaña infernal del noreste. Bornu estuvo allí y vió actividad subversiva sospechosa. Íbamos a informarle pero... usted nos llamó antes. 

-Querian que me quede arreglando el problema de Zelda mientras atacaban el infierno - dedujo Lilith rápidamente. 

-Es una posibilidad - aceptó Sakin.

-Reúne un consejo de guerra. Pero no me menciones. Haremos creer que sigo en Greendale. Pasa la voz de que las he llamado desesperada diciendo que postergaré mi regreso indefinidamente - comenzó a elucubrar un plan.

-Sí, Madre.

-Cuenta a Karem lo que oíste y envíala a Greendale a hacer guardia, que le cuente todo esto a Hilda Spellman ¿Bien?

-Correcto - asintió.

Siempre un paso adelante. Siempre buscando ser más lista. Ya no por ego sino por absoluta necesidad y supervivencia. El infierno estaba lleno de intrigas, más que ningún otro plano. 

Pero era la mejor por una razón. Lucifer, después de todo, la había mantenido cerca y si había sido rey, había sido por esa habilidad mental que tenía. 

Sólo lamentó no poder regresar con Zelda. Pero debía confiar, aún si no estaba convencida, de que llegado el momento iba a llamarla con el anillo y la oración. 

Debía confiar.

No le quedaba otra opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause You are a Natural  
> A beating heart of stone  
> You gotta be so cold  
> To make it through this World"
> 
> Imagine dragons.


	9. Chapter 9

Hilda se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Se había dormido. Ambrose y Sabrina no la habían despertado, escribiendo y separando ingredientes para la poción. Tenían un pequeño inconveniente con los huevos de pájaro al mezclarlo con salvia de algarrobo, producía una pequeña explosión. Así que debían dosificar las proporciones de nuevo. Hilda simplemente se había sentado un momento a descansar y se había dormido. 

Despertó creyendo que seguía en una alucinación al ver a una de las hijas de Lilith allí en el sótano. Pero la presencia de Ambrose y Sabrina conversando con ella la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

Así que todo estaba delicado en el infierno. La supervivencia de Lilith dependía de la discreción. Hilda rezó en su interior porque todo saliera bien. Su hermana no podía soportar más pérdidas. 

Subieron a darse una ducha y almorzar. Era necesario mantener una disciplina o terminarían colapsando del cansancio. 

-Los huevos no sirven - dijo Sabrina bostezando sobre su emparedado.

-No, evidentemente. No nos dan las proporciones - dijo Ambrose parpadeando con pesadez. 

-En ese caso debemos buscar algún tipo de reemplazo - acotó Hilda con un suspiro. 

-¿Huevos de qué? - preguntó Karem echándose sus largas trenzas hacia atrás. 

-De colibrí...

-Se pueden reemplazar con ancas de rana. Todo el mundo lo sabe - dijo la niña demonio con suficiencia. Los tres Spellman la observaron atentos. 

Zelda llegó a la casa para encontrarse la cocina repleta de humo de diferentes clases, vapores extraños, cortando especias y mezclando ingredientes en una olla. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a una niña demonio subida a un banquillo planificando con Hilda. 

-¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo? 

-Sí, Zelda. Tendremos todo listo en muy poco tiempo - sonrió Hilda levantando los pulgares. 

-Saludos, Zelda Spellman - dijo la niña - Madre me envía a decirle que falta poco para solucionar los asuntos del infierno. 

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué asuntos son esos? - dijo, tosiendo un poco y abriendo las ventanas de la cocina para dejar salir la toxicidad de las pociones que estaban cocinándose allí. 

-Una guerra. 

Zelda se destabilizó un momento, asiéndose de la mesada. Pálida de pronto. Se giró para ver a la niña demonio que mantenía su máscara de indiferencia absoluta. Una guerra. 

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? 

________

Las huestes demoníacas de la revolución en el infierno se apostaron en lo alto de una colina. Al mando se encontraba un demonio de piel reptiliana, armado con yelmo, escudo y una enorme maza. Su rostro era un conjunto de escamas planas y dos ojos rojos como la sangre. Parecía una serpiente deforme. Observaba con maldad el sitio al que atacarían con todo el peso del odio. 

Un demonio de rango menor se acercó con presteza hacia el general. 

-Lilith no se encuentra y sus Sombras están distraídas, señor. 

-Perfecto. 

Al sonido de un cuerno de batalla, bajaron a atacar. 

Pronto sería el nuevo rey en el infierno. 

_________


	10. Chapter 10

**Pompeya**

Al sur de Pompeya se alzaba el gran teatro. La calle estaba llena de comerciantes con sus carreras, vendedores ambulantes. Grandes políticos y doncellas con sus esclavos haciendo sus negocios en las posadas. Lilith solo oía el ruido, los cascos de los caballos. El olor a hierbas, a tierra, a aceites esenciales. Hacia frío, puesto que estaban comenzando a entrar en el otoño. El gran teatro tenía función, aparentemente, por los aplausos y risotadas que se oían del exterior. 

Lilith en el cuerpo de Lusoria permitió que la anciana la condujera. Tropezó varias veces y su cuerpo fue golpeado por los transeúntes que poca y nada atención les prestaban. Eran ratas, parias. Aquella zona de la ciudad estaba llena de ellos, rateros, esclavos, prostitutas y libertos. Estos últimos se hacían llamar comerciantes ahora que gozaban de la libertad de hacer negocios a antojo. 

-Estamos aquí, están saliendo del oficio de la mañana. Espera un poco - dijo la anciana. 

El templo de Isis celebraba misa por las mañanas y por la noche. Se escuchaba en el aire el sonido cantarin de los sistros, una especie de sonajero de metal cuyas piezas llenaban el aire de sonidos rítmicos, era considerado música sagrada.

Esperaron, como dijo la anciana y Lilith aprovechó para volver a realizar mentalmente el ritual para curar momentáneamente su visión. Fue recuperandola de a poco y pudo apreciar la estructura estrecha rodeada de columnas y escaleras que era el templo. 

Se dejó conducir dentro la anciana le dijo que no iban a pasar más allá de la sala principal. Ya que los Sacerdotes exigían rituales de iniciación un poco costosos pero que les dejaban quedarse en el patio interior donde se erguían varias estatuas de Isis. 

-Está bien... - dijo en la piel de Lusoria. Se sentaron en un banco frente a la estatua más grande. 

-¿Por qué querías venir aquí Lusoria? - preguntó la mujer. Lilith la notó por primera vez. Tenía cabellos blancos como la nieve y los ojos claros como los esclavos celtas. 

-Es la diosa de los pobres... - respondió sencillamente. 

-Es la diosa de la magia. 

Lilith la observó, olvidando momentáneamente que debía fingir estar ciega. 

-¿Qué sabes de eso? - preguntó directamente. 

-Lusoria, la magia es algo prohibido en Pompeya. Pero los esclavos saben... los libertos también. Isis lo sabe, ciertamente - respondió, alzando sus ojos a la diosa. 

-¿Sabes hacer magia, anciana? - susurró en voz baja. 

-La magia no se hace. Una nace con ella, la sientes en la sangre. Isis nos ayuda a canalizarla - respondió en el mismo susurro - a cambio de su devoción. Pero esto ya lo sabes ¿o no, Lilith? 

El cuello de Lusoria casi se quiebra con la rapidez con la que se giró a ver a la anciana. Se quedó congelada en el lugar, con la cara contraída en una máscara de frialdad. 

-¿Devoción? ¿Y qué demonios ha hecho Eva por mi? - susurró con furia en idioma Akadio. 

-No es lo que hice. Sino lo que haré - respondió en el mismo idioma, con una sonrisa desdentada. 

Lilith tembló, de bronca. No iba a moverse de allí a hacer un escándalo aún. Había algunos transeúntes rezando o tocando los pies de la estatua. 

-¿De cuántos ídolos te has apropiado? - siseó frunciendo el ceño. 

-Me llaman la de los mil nombres. Ignoro cómo me llamarán en el futuro. Posiblemente de mi nombre original solo quede un triste pasaje en la escritura de los hombres - suspiró con melancolía. 

-¿Cómo ascendiste? 

-Sí me sigues, si sigues mi culto, Lilith, tú puedes ascender también.

-Mientes.

-A mí no me llaman el príncipe de las mentiras, hermana. 

-No soy tu hermana. No estamos hechas de lo mismo - recordó, sintiéndose llena de enojo. A contraposición de la serenidad con la que hablaba la anciana. 

-Lilith, he ascendido. Y puedo prestar mi poder. A todas las mujeres besadas por la magia, a todos los que adoren a la tierra, a la luna o las madres... Estoy presente. Hay otros dioses, también. Hay otras vías... Pero el ángel que sigues...

-Cállate. No sabes nada. Nada de lo que he pasado. Antes de caer en el culto a otro falso dios, prefiero morirme - respondió ente dientes.

-Eres la primer bruja que pisó la tierra - dijo Eva - tienes más poder del que crees ¿Por qué utilizarlo en ayudar a ese caido?

-Porque junto a él seremos los reyes en el infierno. Y luego, en la tierra - respondió con firmeza.

-¿Estás segura de eso? - sonrió con tristeza la mujer. 

-Sí, lo estoy - se puso de pie - y ya que eres una deidad tan compasiva, recuérdales a tus súbditos que morirán con tu nombre en los labios lo que ocurrirá en tres días. 

-Lilith... - quiso detenerla - Estaré esperando tu invocacion, no lo olvides. 

Lilith salía a los tropezones del templo. Le zumbaban los oídos. Pero se giró al banco donde estaba sentada la anciana. 

-No hay un solo motivo por el que vaya a hacer esa estupidez - fue la respuesta. 

Nunca más volvió a encontrarse con Eva, ni ninguna de sus "mil formas".


	11. Chapter 11

El frasco de hilos rojos estaba sobre una pequeña mesa ratona enfrente de la Doncella. La estatua de la triple diosa erigida en el centro de la Academia de las Artes Oscuras. El hilo había perdido color y movimiento. Parecía una vieja cinta mustia en el fondo del recipiente de vidrio. 

Alrededor de Zelda los estudiantes formaban un círculo perfecto, sostenidos de las manos. En el centro, la Sacerdotisa y Hilda estaban arrodilladas entre flores blancas y cuencos con frutas y otras ofrendas para la tres-en-uno. 

Zelda estaba abrigada, muy. Llevaba un suéter de animal print y encima la chaqueta mullida de Lilith. Completaba con una bufanda carmín que le daba varias vueltas al cuello y caía por su pecho. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes de cuero. Frío. Todo el día con frío. Observaba con actitud indiferente el frasco dónde sus emociones estaban muriendo. Una emoción, en realidad. Una en particular. 

-Necesitamos a Lilith aquí, Ze - murmuró Hilda a su hermana, sosteniendo sus manos. En la mesa, junto al frasco estaba la poción que habían confeccionado en la cocina, un pequeño líquido dorado. 

Zelda observó su mano derecha, el anillo que Lilith le había regalado. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento. 

-Ze... No hay mucho tiempo - susurró Hilda, sin querer meter presión pero preocupada por la inexpresividad de su hermana. 

-No... No lo sé - dijo de pronto. 

-Sólo... recuerda cómo era antes. Y toma una decisión pero... Es el momento - insistió Hilda, apretando las manos de Zelda con compasión y cariño. 

Zelda se deshizo del agarre, levantando la mano con el enorme anillo en su anular.

"Hasta que muera" había dicho Lilith. Zelda cerró un momento los ojos. Hacía solo un par de noches, estaban en la cama de su habitación, sin preocupaciones, sin dolores. Sin migrañas, sin frío. Sobretodo sin frío. Intentó recordar qué se sentía. 

Llevó una mano a su anillo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a murmurar una oración. 

**"Salve, Lilith, llena eres de desgracia,  
** maldita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y maldito es el fruto de tu vientre" 

_______

Una horda de demonios se abalanzó sobre el palacio escondido de Lucifer Estrella de la Mañana. Arrasaron con las puertas y destruyeron estatuas, figuras, y todo a su paso. Avanzaron con la fiereza de los animales rabiosos hasta el centro donde el trono se erguía como una mano abierta saliendo de las entrañas de la tierra. Los ruidos guturales de los demonios resonaron en las paredes ahuecadas con antorchas iluminando tenuemente aquella caverna infernal. 

-¡Detenganse! - rugió el comandante, cuando ya habían destrozado buena parte del interior, arrasando con mesas y vajilla real. 

Se detuvieron, esperando instrucciones. Entonces se escuchó un estruendo y las puertas se cerraron, al igual que todas las entradas y salidas a su alrededor. 

Afuera, a dos kilómetros de distancia Lilith observaba la entrada al palacio del haverno.

-Se destruirá por completo - susurró Bornu, de pie junto a ella. 

-Se puede construir otro - dijo Lilith con solemnidad. Pero luego observó a Bornu -Pero mi ropa sí la sacaron ¿no? - preguntó alzando las cejas. 

-Sí - Bornu señaló un conjunto de pesado equipaje detrás suyo. 

-Bien - asintió la reina - Procedan. 

Las Sombras de Lilith se dispersaron, al igual que sus soldados. Rodearon la entrada del castillo y lanzaron su flechas al interior. Las puntas de las mismas estaban embebidas en una sustancia inflamable y al tocar las antorchas comenzaron a incendiar todo el interior del castillo, con los enemigos dentros. Escuchó sus alaridos con completo placer. Y de todas maneras, el trono necesitaba una urgente remodelación. 

Entonces, de súbito, sintió un tirón en el pecho. Se llevó la mano al mismo y pudo escuchar por todo lo alto el sonido de una oración. La voz de Zelda acariciando sus oídos como una brisa en medio del calor del verano. Suspiró, distrayendo la atención un momento del espectáculo grotesco que tenía delante. 

Así es como no pudo ver la figura que pasó por detrás suyo. 

Sólo sintió el ardor de la puñalada atacándola, atravesando su carne y huesos. Al bajar la mirada vio el filo salir por su abdomen, a apenas unos centímetros de su ombligo. Se quedó sin aliento, sintió en la boca el sabor de la bilis y cayó de rodillas al suelo en cuanto el filo salió de su interior. Se giró, quedando sentada y observando al demonio que había iniciado toda la revuelta. 

-¿Qué? ¿Creiste que no iba a notar la falta de guardias? - dijo el demonio - maldita zorra. Quizás destruyas a mis soldados, pero yo te destruiré a tí.

Lilith seguía oyendo la oración de Zelda cuando el demonio levantó la pesada maza en el aire. La voz de Zelda, su dulce, dulce voz, la acompañaría hasta la muerte. La herida en su abdomen estaba bendecida, paralizado cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par esperando el golpe final que le diera un cierre a una vida cargada de violencia y derrotas.

El demonio alzó su arma y no se movió, por unos momentos. Entonces, lentamente, su cabeza comenzó a deslizarse, a moverse. Y parecía que iba a inclinarse hacia adelante pero lo que sucedió fue que cayó pesadamente al suelo como una pelota de soccer. Rodando hasta los pies de Lilith. En un segundo, el cuerpo inmenso de la bestia cayó hacia un costado, pesado como un costal de cemento, inerte.

-Madre...

Karem estaba de pie allí, en su mano una espada ensangrentada y pegoteada, en su forma de glamour. 

-Me enviaron por usted - explicó acercándose y tomándola de un brazo. Observó con preocupación la herida que sangraba en el abdomen de su madre, manchando su vestido.

-Vamos... Llévame ahora - ordenó, asiéndose de su hija con determinación en la mirada. 

Incluso si moría. Ver a Zelda... una vez más...

________

No funcionaba. Zelda vio cómo Karem desaparecía en una voluta de fuego. Se enfadó de pronto, Lilith no estaba allí ¿Acaso el anillo no funcionaba? Quizás todo esto había sido cosa del destino. Quizás era todo un plan bien orquestado para abrirle los ojos y hacerle entender que jamás estuvo destinada a nadie. Que su camino era uno solitario y desprovisto de compañía. Que debía valerse por sí misma hasta el final. Soltó el aliento, y pudo ver el vapor del mismo como si hubiera bajado la temperatura a menos diez grados celsius. 

De repente, una explosión y frente a ella tuvo la imagen de la niña demonio sosteniendo por el brazo a una mujer arrodillándose en el suelo. Zelda parpadeó, observando a Lilith que se aparecía como un sueño imposible de creer. Frunció el ceño y la inspeccionó con la mirada. 

Entonces, bajó con sus ojos hacia el abdomen que Lilith se sostenía con una mano ensangrentada. Puso el grito en el cielo, se acercó a ella con terror escrito en la expresión. 

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Curaciones después, ritual primero - dijo con trabajo. 

-Lilith, no...

-Zelda, concéntrate -dijo Lilith, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

-Zelda, bebe esto - Hilda pasó rápidamente el frasco a las manos de su hermana e indico a los presentes que comenzaran a rezar. 

Con manos temblorosas y entumecidas por el frío que sentía por dentro, Zelda quitó el corcho a la pequeña botella y la bebió entera de un solo golpe. Por unos instantes el frío abandonó su cuerpo, como un líquido caliente que se extendió desde su pecho hasta cada una de sus extremidades. Suspiró de alivio, pero le duró poco, al ver cómo Lilith respiraba trabajosamente frente a ella. 

-No te atrevas a morirte... - siseó Zelda.

La respuesta fue solo una media sonrisa, mientras parpadeaba pesadamente frente a la Sacerdotisa. 

-No sé... espero que funcione - Hilda tomó el frasco en la mesa y se posicionó junto a ambas brujas arrodilladas en el suelo frente al altar de Hécate. 

Destapó el frasco y... Nada ocurrió. La pequeña cinta de movimientos frenéticos ahora era un viejo hilo color café inmóvil al fondo del frasco. Hilda lo agitó, sin efecto. 

-Trae eso aquí... - dijo Lilith a Hilda. La bruja obedeció, entregándoselo. La reina del infierno lo sostuvo con ambas manos, una de las ensangrentada manchando el vidrio con un color carmín. 

-Debemos curarte - dijo Zelda con conflicto en su rostro. 

-Sostén conmigo... - las manos de Lilith temblaban por la falta de sangre en su organismo, estaba pálida. 

Zelda obedeció, copando con sus manos las manos de la primer bruja, aún preocupada por sus heridas.

-Para reavivar una llama... hay que soplar - murmuró con sabiduría milenaria, un truco de magia blanca más antiguo que los ancestros de todos los presentes. 

Zelda frunció el ceño pero acercó el rostro junto con Lilith. Ambas soplaron dentro, como si en el interior hubiera un montón de carbón encendido que necesitaba reavivarse. De repente, la cinta se movió y una muy, muy pequeña chispa se encendió en el interior. 

- **Tú ganas, Eva. Te ruego tu ayuda** \- incluso con sus conocimientos en idiomas, Zelda no reconoció el Akkadian suspirado por la boca de Lilith. 

Ambas observaron la pequeña chispa entre sus manos avivarse, hasta formar un fuego rojo brillante que creció hasta salir del frasco, que poco a poco creció y creció hasta envolverlas por completo. 

Eso es todo lo que percibió, hasta que la herida de su abdomen la hizo desfallecer en el acto. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gold and silver line my heart  
> But burned into my brain are these stolen images,  
> Stolen images, baby, stolen images.  
> Can you picture it,  
> Babe, the life we could've lived?"
> 
> Lana del rey


	12. Chapter 12

Se despertó desorientada tal y como unas noches atrás, cuando aún todo estaba bien. Sintió un dolor intenso en el abdomen y un aroma fuerte a hierbas medicinales. Se quitó las mantas de encima para ver una enorme venda cruzando su torso, vestido con una camisola amplia. Olía a las mismas hierbas que Hilda había colocado en su rodilla un par de meses atrás. 

-Madre, gracias al infierno - dijo Karem, de pie junto a ella - avisaré a mis hermanas. Estaban preocupadas al no encontrarla al finalizar la emboscada - dijo el demonio en forma de niña.

-Sí, da aviso ¿dónde está Zelda? - preguntó rápidamente. 

-Ella también cayó dormida. Se levantó hace sólo un rato también, la llamaré - dijo saliendo de la habitación. 

Lilith sintió aprehensión. La movida de soplar dentro del frasco fue alto tan improvisado que bien pudo haber fallado. Pero la magia era instintiva después de todo, y Lilith rara vez fallaba con un hechizo. Había funcionado en esencia pero ¿y en el total? Su corazón latió con fuerza esperando la llegada de la pelirroja. Escuchó sus pasos y vió la puerta abrirse.

De nuevo, el sol. Un respiro después de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. El modo en que su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba sobre su hombro, su porte al entrar en la habitación. 

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Zelda, acercándose a su cama. 

Lilith parpadeó, desorientada como quien sale de pronto de una cueva en penumbras al medio del rayo del sol. La pelirroja se acercó hasta sentarse a un costado en la cama, junto a ella. Estiró una mano y echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello negro azabache. Lilith la observó con completa atención, la expresión, ella en general. 

-Sigues... sin sentir nada ¿cierto? - susurró en un tono bajo. La vió tragar saliva y, finalmente, encontrar sus ojos. 

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo caer un peso en el pecho de Lilith. 

-Pero, no significa que no me importes... En serio, me importas - susurró Zelda, acariciando la mejilla de la monarca.

-Maldita sea... - se escapó de los labios de la reina, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de pura angustia y desesperación. 

-Lilith... - Zelda quiso tranquilizarla, y buscó su mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. 

Sabrina, que estaba en esos momentos en el jardín con su tía Hilda, tuvo que sostenerse a dicha tía cuando la explosión sacudió hasta los mismos cimientos de la casa Spellman. El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose a la distancia y un temblor en el suelo como si la tierra se fuera a partir, la hizo caer sentada en el césped. 

-¡Por Hécate! ¿Que fue eso? - exclamó la adolescente, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos. 

Hilda, conmocionada, ayudó a Sabrina a ponerse de pie. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación que habían dado a Lilith. Desde allí abajo se podían ver los pedazos rotos de vidrio que había estallado en pedazos. Se preguntó si acaso no habían roto algunos muebles también. En su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y sintiendo las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos en felicidad absoluta. 

-Funcionó, Sabrina - dijo, empleando el delantal para secarse la comisura de los ojos - funcionó. 

-Wow... - Sabrina alzó la mirada junto a su tía, viendo la ventana rota también -¿Debemos subir a ver que... todo esté bien? - preguntó dudosa. 

Ambas habían visto el final del ritual. Lilith ensangrentada desfalleciendo cuando una insana cantidad de fuego rodeó a ambas brujas en un halo que no parecía quemarlas. Vió a su tía caer junto a Lilith enfrente de la estatua de la Anciana. Les tocó trasladarlas a la casa y curar con urgencia las heridas de Lilith. Y luego de eso... esperar. Con Karem, la niña demonio que hacía guardia y se comunicaba con sus hermanas en el infierno, organizando todo. 

Y ahora, finalmente, estaba todo bien. Sabrina suspiró. Sólo su familia parecía tener ese don de meterse en los problemas más complejos y encontrar el milagro al final del pozo. 

-No, Sabrina. Démosles un momento a solas ¿Quieres venir a la tienda? Te invito una malteada - sonrió Hilda. 

-¡Si! - aceptó, pensando que luego podía encontrarse con sus amigos allí. 

Arriba, Zelda estaba con sus brazos alrededor de Lilith, temblando. La reina esperó con paciencia, acariciando su espalda y su pelo. Sintiendo un ramalazo de inmenso cariño por ella. Aún si le dolía todo el cuerpo y su herida se resentía con el peso de Zelda contra su anatomía, podía soportarlo... Bueno, hasta que se saltaran los puntos al menos. Que podía ser en cualquier momento...

-¿Amor? - preguntó tentativamente, su boca contra la sien de Zelda, que hundía su rostro en su cuello. 

-Sí... - escuchó su voz camuflada de lágrimas y desesperación, aferrada a ella como una lapa. 

-Me estás aplastando... -murmuró, pasando su mano por sus bucles suaves como la seda, aprisionada contra el colchón.

-No me importa - fue la respuesta ahogada, temblando y lloriqueando y dejándole mocos posiblemente, en el hombro. 

-Mmm... lo coserás tú luego - advirtió con suavidad. 

Zelda se movió, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos observando a Lilith a los ojos. La reina estiró las manos y limpió con los pulgares las mejillas húmedas de la Sacerdotisa. Estaba congestionada, con la nariz muy roja y las mejillas del mismo color, ojos acuosos y verde brillante sobre los suyos. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Se besaron, naturalmente y Lilith supo que esta vez sí, no había nada ni nadie por quién fuese a interrumpir ese momento. 

Nunca más dejaría ir a esta criatura. Nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Si tú me quisieras yo dejaba todo  
> Ya no iría a terapia  
> Se que te perdono  
> Con tú pelo negro tejería un cuento  
> Yo quiero vivir contigo este momento
> 
> Ay, ay, ay de mi  
> De este amor que se metió y que se dispara  
> Se contagia y te reclama"
> 
> Mon Laferte


	13. Chapter 13

Los besos se sucedieron uno tras otro, Lilith estaba extasiada. Suspiró contra la boca de la pelirroja que estaba sobre ella, soportando la incomodidad de su herida por permanecer en ese momento. Por sentir sus caricias en su rostro, las manos bajando hasta copar sus senos, besando su mandíbula su cuello...

-¿Te duele? - susurró Zelda en su oído, besando una y otra vez su piel.

-No, continúa - murmuró buscando su rostro, tocando su pelo, posando la mano en su cintura. Haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas. 

-¿Seguro? - preguntó besando su frente, su mejilla, llevando su cabello hacia atrás con cuidado. 

-Sí - asintió Lilith.

-¿Amor? - preguntó con voz trémula, tocando con la punta de su índice la boca de la demonio. Haciendo eco de las palabras de Lilith hacía solo unos minutos. 

-¿Qué? - preguntó en un susurro, sonriendo como imbécil. 

En lugar de responder besó su boca y nadie se atrevió a molestarlas en lo que duró la mañana. Tenían mucho, mucho con lo cual ponerse al día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tú no me sueltes de la mano  
> Aunque podamos terminar  
> Desde el blanco de la página  
> Desde mi fragilidad  
> Desde mi carta te cuento  
> De mi sinceridad
> 
> Quiero decirte que te amo


	14. Chapter 14

**Pompeya**

**El volcán hizo erupción arrasando la ciudad de Pompeya y otras a su alrededor. En veinte horas, expulsó diez mil millones de toneladas de magma, vapores y gases nocivos que envenenaron el cielo otoñal como un manto de muerte y dolor. Era un infierno en la tierra, avanzando con velocidad antinatural y devorando las ciudades como un monstruo hambriento vomitando fuego y lava.**

**Lusoria estaba en un campo lejano a esas ciudades. Desde allí solo veía humo negro pintando el cielo de gris. A su alrededor llegaban la neblina y las cenizas, un montón de ceniza, depositándose en su ropa, en su pelo y en su cara, incluso formando un pequeño colchón en el suelo tapando parte del césped.**

**Todos muertos. Excepto aquellos que habían recibido el mensaje de Lucifer: que el tiempo de los dioses romanos estaba llegando a su fin. Lusoria se abrazó un momento, sentía frío. La Lilith que habitaba dentro de ella tiritó de soledad y nervios. Lucifer vendría por ella y juntos se irían al infierno, a proseguir con el gran plan de conquistar el Inframundo. Y luego, quizás algún día, la tierra y el cielo. Y reinarian juntos. Y aplastarían todo lo sagrado.**

**Y solo así, reina de cadáveres, del pecado y de la destrucción...**

**...quizás dejaría de sentirse tan sola...**

**Algún día...**

**... esa tristeza desaparecería.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al final sí había necesitado coser su herida. En la tercer ronda, con ella sobre Zelda que respiraba agitadamente, sintió un tirón. Hizo una mueca de dolor, alertando a la Sacerdotisa que inspeccionó su cuerpo. La venda que rodeaba su torso comenzaba a tornarse de un carmín oscuro a causa del punto que se había saltado indudablemente. 

-¿Qué le dirás a Hilda cuando pregunte cómo se rompió la costura? - preguntó con diversión en la mirada observando a la matriarca. 

Zelda había pegado tal salto de la cama que apenas sí había atado la bata a la cintura, saliendo descalza de la habitación para traer un kit de emergencia. Limpió y cosió la herida nuevamente, entregando a Lilith una poción ligera para cicatrices mientras volvía a poner todo en su lugar. Vendado con rapidez y expertismo el torso de la reina del infierno. 

-Le diré que se meta en sus asuntos - dijo consternada, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus dedos de perfecta manicura hacían el último nudo para mantener el vendaje en su lugar. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada, puesto que no solo se había asustado, sino que también había quedado a medio acabar -¿Te estás riendo de mí? - preguntó de pronto, alzando la mirada con su ceño fruncido hacia ella. 

-No, no "de ti" sino "Contigo" - aclaró carraspeando para detener el entretenimiento en su mirada.

-No hay diferencia - murmuró con fastidio. 

-Mira, como nuevo - Lilith se sentó en la cama, Zelda la ayudó colocando almohadas en su espalda -Hoy por la tarde podré irme sin problemas - dijo con aparente tranquilidad. 

-¿Disculpa? ¿Irte a dónde? 

Lilith alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada contrariada y oscurecida de su Sacerdotisa. Vaya... Tragó saliva pensando en cómo derivar la conversación y salir viva del intento. Qué tontería, había ganado a pulso el título de reina. Tenía un universo lleno de súbditos que se morían por servirla y obedecían cada orden sin rechistar. Y aquí estaba dándole "explicaciones" a una bruja del culto a Hécate (maldita Eva), recién re-conectada, observándola con mucha atención. Sintió un escalofrío. 

-Para detener al enemigo tuve que destruir mi castillo -explicó con aplomo - todo está en ruinas y es un completo caos.

-No veo por qué no puedes hablar con tus hijas desde aquí - dijo con firmeza, como si fuera lo más obvio. 

-Debo reunir al Consejo de guerra, dar instrucciones precisas - levantó una mano, para detener a Zelda que parecía querer volver a interrumpir - Tengo mucho que atender en el infierno ahora mismo, Zelda. No puedo desatender mis obligaciones. Incluso necesitaré que Sabrina venga conmigo - fue muy firme y tranquila en su proceder. 

-Debes descansar, es muy pronto para que te vayas ¿es que nunca vamos a tener paz? - dijo conflictuada. 

Lilith se sentó un poco más erguida, sus manos coparon las mejillas tersas y suaves de la pelirroja. Sí, su queja era más que válida. Recién habían sobrevivido a un problema, las ganas de quedarse con ella como originalmente habían planeado eran inmensas. Pero esa era la vida de un monarca, especialmente uno que debía mantener unido todo un plano infernal. 

-Estaré aquí en dos días. Sólo dos días - besó su frente, su mejilla - te lo juro - besó su boca de nuevo. 

-Dijiste lo mismo hace unos días y mira cómo regresaste - frunció el ceño apartando el rostro de sus caricias. 

-Pero funcionó, estamos conectadas de nuevo - reafirmó.

-Sólo para que te vayas una vez más - acusó con amargura.

-Zelda... - Lilith sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír el tono de la matriarca, que se ponía de pie enseguida, cruzándose de brazos. Había olvidado lo terrible que era Zelda con sus emociones al ciento por ciento. 

-Es mejor que vayas cuánto antes. No puedo... no puedo soportar verte ir - tomó aire, y también todos los utensilios que había empleado para curar sus heridas.

-Cuando el castillo esté en condiciones de nuevo, puedes venir conmigo las veces que quieras. No he olvidado esa oferta - quiso conciliar, por el infierno se sentía un marido regañado intentando enmendar la situación. 

-Seguro... - murmuró suspirando dramáticamente, saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. 

Conectadas de nuevo, genial. Lilith rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente ¿De verdad pensaba que para ella era fácil separarse? ¿O que la traicionaran? ¿O sacrificar su castillo para aniquilar una revuelta? Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, decidiendo que no iba a aguantar hasta la tarde sin discutir con Zelda de nuevo. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto a conectar, en lo absoluto, sólo que se frustraba igual o más que Zelda de que las cosas no fueran sobre ruedas. 

Esa tarde Sabrina encontró a su tía y a Lilith en la sala. Una fumando mirando hacia la nada y la otra aprehensiva, esperando su llegada. Sabrina pasó la mirada de una a otra, intentando comprender lo que había transportado en el ambiente. Escuchó a Lilith explicando la precariedad de la situación en el infierno, las huestes mermadas y el castillo en ruinas y que necesitaría su ayuda para volver a organizar la situación allí. Aceptó, notando la mirada contrariada de su tía. La cual, una vez dicho todo, se levantó y se fue al pórtico luego de despedirse de Sabrina. 

-Está muy, muuuy enfadada contigo ¿no es así? - preguntó impresionada, estirando las manos hacia Lilith para transportarse con ella al infierno. 

-Sólo serán dos condenados días - dijo entre dientes, atrapando las manos de la adolescente entre las suyas. 

-Es porque te extraña horrores. Jamás te lo dirá, igualmente - se encogió de hombros. 

-Sólo, no me hagas pensar en eso. Lo compensaré al regreso - se enfadó la reina. Sintiendo una punzada de la más horrible culpa en el estómago al pensar en Zelda. 

__

El infierno tal y como lo había adivinado, era un caos. Habían montado tiendas de campaña alrededor del Pandemonium mientras reconstruían la estructura. No habían destruído todo, la estructura se alzaba perfectamente en pie, habituada al calor extremo del fuego infernal y cualquier otro tipo de calor producido por bombas y demás. Era el interior lo que había quedado despedazado. 

La remodelación tomaría un tiempo, pero los demonios trabajaban rápido. Lo primero fue la sala del trono y el trono mismo. Luego el espacio para el consejo de guerra. Con esos dos lugares reconstruidos todo el resto podía esperar. Sabrina se ocupó de las huestes, junto con la ayuda de las Sombras, trabajando en conjunto para salvar municiones, hacer un inventario del armamento, y organizar estratégicamente la guardia del Pandemonium. 

Lilith se ocupó exhaustivamente de la cuestión política. Alianzas nuevas fueron formadas entre los supervivientes del ataque. Viajó hacía dos de los reinos más cercanos para asegurar protección. Hizo nuevo acuerdos para fortalecer esas alianzas, tomó como protegidos a dos de los príncipes de los reinos cercanos y los trajo a Pandemonium para que fueran sus aprendices. Los puso al cuidado de Ezra y de Karem. 

Cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con Sabrina e intercambiar opiniones, ambas estaban más que exhaustas. Una pequeña habitación de huéspedes se había salvado del incendio y era la que utilizaban para descansar. Con dos camas apresuradamente colocadas allí sin más comodidad que un pequeño cuarto de baño. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó Sabrina descalza sobre su cama, observando el techo de la cámara. 

-Un día y medio en el reino mortal - sacó la cuenta rápidamente - estoy atrasada... Tengo que decirle a tu tía que me tomará al menos dos días más... - se llevó un brazo a la frente, exhausta también. 

-Va a enfadarse tanto - murmuró Sabrina. 

-No me lo digas - dijo haciendo una mueca por adelantado. 

-Cuando regreses deberás disculparte en grande - advirtió la adolescente. 

-¿Disculparme? Sabrina no hice esto a drede. No estoy aquí por diversión ¿por qué demonios iba a disculparme? - discutió indignada. 

-No entiendes. Cuando la tía Zelda está molesta siempre tienes la culpa aún cuando tienes razón - explicó Sabrina. 

-Maldición ¿Nunca voy a ganar, cierto? - se quejó con total fastidio. 

-Nunca - afirmó Sabrina - Debes saber, le gustan los dulces. En especial el chocolate - enumeró - las flores, aunque diga que es un cliché y todo eso, le encanta la atención. 

Si, pensó lilith, claro que iba a gustarle todo lo cliché y dramático. Era la bruja más melodramática que había conocido en la vida. Pero igualmente escuchó las ofertas de Sabrina, a ver si alguna tenían algún tipo de sentido. No sé veía cayendo con bombones y flores como una imbécil, no. 

-También bailar, pero hace mucho que no la veo bailar ahora que lo pienso. También le gusta la ropa nueva. Tiene mucha ropa pero siempre es la misma, utiliza su máquina de coser para refaccionar todo. Hace mucho que no compra nada nuevo - enumeró Sabrina. 

¿Cuánto tiempo perdido, discutiendo y peleando y sin conocerse en verdad? Siquiera sabía quién era Zelda. Se sintió mal, de pronto. Tenía la urgencia de verla, de ir por ella. 

-Los libros sobre temas sangrientos y escalofriantes, también - Sabrina hizo una pausa - y bueno, creo que es todo. 

-Tomaré nota - susurró Lilith, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó en la cama - descansa. Iré a decirle que estaremos aquí algo más de tiempo. Has resultado ser... una asistente pasable - concedió. 

-Creo que es la primera vez que me has dado el crédito por... algo - dijo sorprendida, pero ya se estaba metiendo bajo las mantas para dormir - saluda a las tías por mí - bostezó.

-Sí, no lo arruines - dijo rodando los ojos - y ponte un pijama, no duermas con tu ropa ¿Tengo que decirte todo? - regañó. Oyendo las protestas de Sabrina que salía a abrir un pequeño armario empotrado en la habitación. 

Lilith salió a una habitación contigua, quemada y rota, en dónde solo un espejo se sostenía en la pared. Cerró la puerta tras de sí e hizo un círculo en el vidrio. 

Esperó pacientemente hasta que vió la figura de Zelda pasando como un flash por delante del espejo. Lilith golpeó con el dedo el espejo reiteradamente para llamar su atención. 

-¿Zelda?

La figura de la Sacerdotisa se apareció en un instante. Estaba con su pijama de seda y broderie tipo vestido, con un kimono floreado de mangas largas acampanadas. Sobre la cabeza estaba su antifaz de dormir. Lilith sintió otra vez culpa y un deseo intenso de cruzar hasta allí y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Lilith ¿Cómo está todo allí? ¿Cómo está Sabrina? - había cierta preocupación en su voz, sentándose frente al bureau donde estaba empotrado el espejo. 

-Bien. Perfectamente. Está durmiendo en la otra habitación, me pidió que les envié sus saludos - dijo con suavidad. 

-¿Y qué hay del infierno? - preguntó con impaciencia. 

-Pandemonium está en proceso de reconstrucción, hemos hecho las alianzas pertinentes. El perímetro está asegurado - tranquilizó. Pudo ver la tensión en los hombros de Zelda, relajándose un poco. 

-¿Cuando estarán de regreso? - fue su pregunta directa, traspasando con su mirada el espejo directo a los ojos de Lilith. 

-Eso es... - maldición ¿Por qué dudaba? Era la maldita reina. Y Zelda tenía esa condenada habilidad de hacerla trastabillar con las palabras como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y solo era ella haciendo su trabajo como reina - Dos días más. Sólo dos días - dijo con toda la firmeza que era capaz, sosteniendo la mirada. 

-¿Dos días más? ¿Por qué no me dices que estarán fuera todo el maldito mes? En lugar de alargar los días de a dos, lo que me parece estúpido ¿No tienes a nadie más para ocuparse de eso? - lanzó, apretando los puños sobre la mesa del bureau, frunciendo el ceño y empleando su tono más indignado. 

-Quiero regresar, Zelda. Más de lo que piensas que quiero - discutió, sintiéndose a la defensiva - acabamos de salir de una guerra, las cosas no vuelven a construirse de una hora para la otra.

-Pues, a no ser que llames para decirme que regresas, no me llames más - fue terminante, Lilith pudo ver sus ojos volviéndose vidriosos.

-Sí, claro que voy a llamarte. También quiero verte - se desesperó, dolida con esa orden.

-Te lo dije el primer día, Lilith. Te lo dije - dijo Zelda - puedo aceptar que tengas un reino. Pero te esperé todo un mes la primera vez. Te esperé otro mes la segunda, solo para que te fueras cuando estaba sin mi conexión, volvieras medio muerta y ahora otra vez. No puedo... no puedo con la incertidumbre, Lilith - dijo respirando agitadamente, llevándose un puño a la comisura de los ojos. 

-Este vínculo vino cuando no tenía nada preparado de antemano, Zelda. Estoy haciendo las cosas sobre la marcha - se defendió. Sabía que tendría una discusión, lo sabía apenas había puesto un pie en ese cuarto, pero estaba exhausta - Tengo un reino, como bien has dicho. Si este reino cae, todo lo demás caerá también. Déjame... Déjame arreglar todo aquí, déjame estabilizarlo. Tenemos... milenios, quizás más para...

-Algo me dice que jamás lograrás estabilizarlo del todo - cortó Zelda. 

Lilith se quedó sin palabras. Observó el espejo y el rostro implacable de la Sacerdotisa. 

-Dices eso porque estás molesta - dijo más para sí misma que para Zelda, intentando controlar su propio temperamento. De nada iba a servir si se rebajaba al enfado de la pelirroja - Y este siempre fue un reino estable. Hasta que Lucifer quiso conquistar la tierra, lo fue. Y planeo que vuelva a ser así. No, planeo que sea aún mejor - tomó aire - Si dices eso, sentiré que no tienes ni la más mínima confianza en mí y eso... duele, Zelda -confesó. 

Se observaron a los ojos atentamente. Zelda lucía como a punto de hacer otro comentario hiriente, que si lo hacía, Lilith planeaba cumplir con el mandato de no contactarla en lo absoluto. Y a saber si regresaba a la tierra (claro que regresaría, pero por unos días pensaría en no hacerlo, de pura rabia que sentía al momento) después de eso. Zelda debió ver la seriedad en su expresión, porque desvió la mirada primero. 

-No seas idiota, claro que confío en tí - murmuró la pelirroja después de unos momentos de tensión. 

Lilith respiró con alivio. Destensó los hombros después de unos momentos. 

-Gracias - dijo con honestidad, y Zelda volvía sus ojos a ella. 

-Te extraño - dijo con suavidad a su vez. 

-Lo sé. También yo - se permitió bajar un momento la guardia. Esta era la conversación que debieron tener, en primer lugar. Pero como siempre todo tenía que ser un desafío con ellas. 

-Hay algo que Ambrose mencionó hoy, que quería decirte - dijo Zelda, cambiando el tono de la conversación a uno más serio. 

-¿Qué es?

-Dijiste que era raro encontrar armas bendecidas por ángeles en el infierno - dijo Zelda.

-Sí, lo es - asintió. 

-Y sin embargo has sido herida dos veces, con dos de ellas - recordó la Sacerdotisa. 

-Sí... - dudó un momento, siguiendo perfectamente el hilo a dónde Zelda se dirigía. 

-También, la forma en que los estudiantes paganos encontraron la forma de deshacer la conexión. Qué tal si no fue un demonio sino el mismo ángel que bendijo las dos armas - fue directo al punto. 

Lilith hizo una pausa, considerando aquello. 

-Definitivamente los rebeldes utilizaron ayuda externa - concedió - si te llevo ambas armas ¿puede Ambrose determinar si fueron bendecidas por el mismo ángel? - preguntó tentativamente. 

-Sí, es posible - asintió Zelda. 

-En ese caso, enviaré a Bornu para que les ayude a colocar protecciones nuevas en la Academia y en la casa - dijo la reina - a escondidas, con la mayor discreción posible. No deben saber que sabemos esto. Bornu sabe mejor que yo las guardas para mantener ángeles puros fuera. Lucifer era un caído y funcionaba diferente dado que no tenía la gracia del dios falso - explicó a grandes rasgos. 

-Estamos trabajando en las protecciones. Pero la ayuda es aceptada - dijo Zelda, asintiendo a su vez. 

-Cuídate - dijo con cierto miedo en la voz - Sí algo ocurre, no duden en hacer que Bornu les traiga aquí. Ni se te cruce por la cabeza - dijo Lilith con firmeza - enfrentar nada sóla ¿Oíste eso? 

-Por favor, no me des órdenes. Sé que hacer - alzó una ceja. 

-Zelda, hablo en serio. Espérame... te lo ruego.

La Sacerdotisa alzó ambas cejas al oír aquello. No esperaba un ruego, en lo absoluto. Sonrió con calidez, una expresión que Lilith había visto pocas veces, dirigida a ella. 

-No te preocupes - y con eso, pasó su mano por el espejo, finalizando la llamada. 

Lilith se sintió muy, muy sola, cuando dejó de ver el rostro de Zelda y quedó a solas en la habitación. Un ángel. Uno puro.

¿Con cuántas más cosas iba a tener que luchar para finalmente estar con Zelda en paz? Cerró los ojos, pensando a qué deidad pedirle fuerzas. No encontró ninguna. Si eso, sólo podía rogar a Hécate que mantuviera a salvo a su súbdito más fiel. Nada más.


	16. Chapter 16

Zelda sabía que se había pasado con la ira y el resentimiento. Lo razonó mejor al día siguiente hablando con Hilda sobre una taza de té. No podía culpar a Lilith por ocuparse de su reino, como Lilith tampoco podía entrometerse en sus asuntos en la Academia o el Aquelarre. Si estuvieran a la inversa, Zelda ni lo hubiera pensado en dejar todo por regresar y poner orden. Por supuesto la lógica le llegaba cuando ya no la necesitaba. Se sintió un tanto culpable mientras daba clases y realizaba los rituales pertinentes a Hécate. Sus pensamientos regresando obsesivamente a la conversación que tuvo con Lilith en el espejo. 

A la mañana siguiente llegó la hija de la madre de Demonios a ayudar a poner en su lugar las protecciones tanto en la Academia como en la casa. La magia antigua explicada por la criatura causó escalofríos en Zelda y se sintió fuertemente cargada de energía durante todo el día que duraron los rituales. Sangre familiar, sigilos nuevos y complicados pentagramas eran los elementos elegidos por la demonio para mantener alejado a cualquier celestial. 

Zelda platicó con Ambrose y Hilda sobre los pasos a seguir. Se dió cuenta que cuando Sabrina y su naturaleza errática no estaban presentes, el consejo formado por los Spellman era más maduro y conciso. Sin grietas ni dudas ni ideas alocadas potencialmente peligrosas. Pensó en Lilith y el uso que debía estarle dando a su sobrina en el infierno, donde debía admitir la adolescente y su energía rauda y caótica eran mejor gestionadas. Otra vez, era imposible no pensar en Lilith ahora. 

Volvía a experimentar la conexión y lamentablemente también el dolor de la lejanía. Se preguntó una y otra vez si podían hacer que esto funcionara. Si en verdad debía confiar ciegamente en que Lilith lograría estabilizar todo. 

Y se convenció de que sí. Tenía que convencerse. Porque dudar solo la había metido en más y más y más problemas. 

Y llegaba la noche, como esa en particular, y Zelda se permitía desmoronarse. Allí de madrugada en la habitación que Lilith había insistido en utilizar, con la puerta que había sido encantada para que diera directo a la habitación de Zelda. Metida entre las mantas que aún olían a ella. Ahí se permitía derrumbarse, dejar de ser la muralla infranqueable que se presentaba al resto del mundo. Se permitía extrañar a rabiar, y llorar a rabiar también. Recordando la imagen de dolor que contrajo la cara de la reina ante las duras palabras que le había arrojado. Y como una cobarde, no se atrevía a llamarla, ni por el espejo ni en sueños. No quería interrumpir la ni causar más desaciertos. 

Volvía a reconstruirse por la mañana, volvía al sentido común, a la propiedad. A ocuparse de los asuntos de la Academia y de su familia como si los terrores nocturnos fueran una ilusión o un mito.

Hasta que llegó el día en que Sabrina hizo aparición. Su sobrina le dijo que Lilith llegaría por la tarde e insistió en sacarla de la casa.

-Traigo las armas para que Ambrose las analice, tía. Lilith nos encontrará en la Academia - explicó, las manos en el morral que llevaba a un costado, dónde presuntamente estarían las dos espadas cortas que se habían cobrado una rodilla y el abdomen de la reina del infierno. 

Zelda se mantuvo ocupada con Sabrina y Ambrose en la Academia. Su sobrina tenía mucho que contar del infierno, de cómo habían reconstruido Pandemonium de las mismas cenizas. Le hablo de estrategias llevadas a cabo con reinos que Zelda ignoraba. Y sobre las protecciones que debieron instaurar para evitar problemas a futuro. Una vez más, Zelda se sintió un tanto culpable por dramatizar aquellos días. Aún si había sido por la conexión, no había estado bien. 

Y todavía tenían el asunto del celestial. Ambrose comprobó efectivamente que el ser que había manipulado ambas armas debía ser el mismo. Había un ínfimo trazo de sangre en ambos filos del que había logrado extraer los datos. Si bien, no podía determinar qué tipo de angel había sido el responsable, sí podía decir que se trataba del mismo. 

Al menos era solo uno. Peligroso, pero nada que su aquelarre no hubiera logrado derrotar antes. 

-¿Dijiste que Lilith se reuniría aquí? - inquirió Zelda después de un tiempo, observando el reloj. Entre charlas, experimentos y el almuerzo se había hecho bastante tarde. 

-Pues... - de repente sonó el teléfono en la oficina de Zelda. Sabrina se apresuró a contestar -¿Hola? ¡Sí! Ummm... De acuerdo -hizo una pausa - genial, adiós. 

-¿Y bien? - se impacientó Zelda, por la ambigüedad de las respuestas de Sabrina. 

-Volvamos a casa. Lilith está allí y la tía Hilda horneó pastel - sonrió con brillantez. 

Debió intuir que algo se cocinaba y no precisamente era una manualidad de Hilda. Pero en ese momento no lo razonó lo suficiente. Simplemente le surgió el deseo de reunirse con la reina del infierno cuánto antes, aún si todavía debía mantener cierta fachada de molestia así fuera para salvaguardar las apariencias. 

Se transportó con Ambrose y Sabrina hasta la entrada de la casa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver las escaleras del pórtico. Vió como sus sobrinos subían apresuradamente y se quedaban viéndola desde arriba. 

-¿Tía Ze? - Sabrina la llamaba, observándola con extrañeza.

Zelda tomó aire, parpadeando y saliendo de su estupor momentáneo. Subió los peldaños preguntándose si esta sensación de anticipación e incertidumbre era la misma que Lilith sentía cada vez que llegaba a la casa. Sabrina y Ambrose entraron primero, haciendo su alboroto de costumbre, saludando a su tía Hilda, a la niña demonio que había puesto las protecciones y... 

-¿Dónde está...? - oyó la voz de Lilith del otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Zelda latió a mil por hora. Sintió calor en las mejillas y estiró la mano al picaporte para entrar. Pero antes de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron cara a cara con la reina del infierno. La mujer a la que le había montado un escándalo por cuatro días y medio que había desaparecido de la casa. Exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo, observando el rostro límpido y sonriente de la madre de demonios. La mirada de arriba abajo que le dirigió, que logró erizar la piel de Zelda solo con eso. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos acuosos enseguida.

-Amor... - dijo Lilith en un tono bajo, de reconocimiento absoluto. 

Las piernas de Zelda fueron solas hacia adelante. Toda su anatomía chocó con la suya y fue una suerte que Lilith fuera tan fuerte, de otro modo quizás hubieran caído redondas al suelo. Sus brazos rodearon a la reina por el cuello, Lilith la atrapó por la cintura. Incluso despegó por unos segundos los pies de Zelda del suelo. 

-Por dios, hay gente aquí... - llamó la atención Sabrina, disgustada con el despliegue. Sobretodo cuando comenzaron a besarse con ganas. 

-Vamos a la cocina, démosle su momento - sugirió la tía Hilda, dado que Sabrina arrugaba la nariz y Ambrose soltaba un silbido digno de un partido de soccer.

Suspiró de alivio, cerrando los ojos al sentir los besos de Lilith en su cuello, en su mejilla. Zelda se regodeó en hundir sus manos en sus abundantes bucles negros, acercando su rostro para besarla con ganas. Olvidados todos a su alrededor, olvidada su familia que esperaba pacientemente en la cocina. Besos húmedos, urgentes, desesperados. Lilith murmuraba contra su boca mientras Zelda le mordía el labio inferior. 

Fueron bajando progresivamente la intensidad, entre algunas lágrimas y susurros sin sentido. Seguramente tenían los labiales hechos un desastre, utilizó los pulgares para limpiar las manchas en las comisuras de la boca de Lilith, que hizo lo propio con ella. 

-¿Cómo has estado? - murmuró Lilith, acariciando su espalda con círculos tranquilos. 

-Horrible, ¿cómo ha estado el infierno? - apoyó su frente contra la suya, utilizando sus manos para dejar caricias en su nuca y hombros. 

-Horrible también -respondió la reina. 

-Siento haberte gritado... -comenzó a decir.

-No, está bien. Debí llevarte conmigo - la detuvo. 

-Ya no importa - negó con la cabeza, depositando dos o tres besos más, cortos y sonoros en su boca. 

-Debemos aparecer en la cocina en algún momento - advirtió Lilith, presionando su boca en el bonito cuello de la pelirroja. 

-No, al demonio... - discutió Zelda, tomándola de la muñeca - Que esperen - zanjó, tirando de Lilith en direccion a la habitación para risa contenida de la reina del infierno y para el bochorno de los que estaban en la cocina y las vieron pasar a toda velocidad por el pasillo. 

-Dioses... - se quejó Sabrina, rodando los ojos y arrugando la nariz. 

-Al menos se termina el malhumor que venimos soportando esta semana - dijo Ambrose con cierto alivio, sirviéndose una taza de café. 

-Estamos ante el posible ataque de un celestial y solo piensan... - comenzó a quejarse Sabrina. 

-Cielo, siempre estamos bajo ataque de algo o alguien. Déjalas disfrutar ¿Quieres pastel? - ofreció, llevando a la mesa todo lo que había horneado esa tarde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥

Su espalda golpeó contra la puerta de la habitación, mientras Lilith posaba la mano en su nuca y tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás, empleando su dientes y boca para besar palmo a palmo desde debajo de su lóbulo hasta su cuello. Su otra mano ya se encontraba acariciando uno de los senos de Zelda por encima de la ropa, pinchando ahí donde sabía estaba más sensible. La cabeza de Sacerdotisa daba vueltas, estaba agitada y apresurada. Sintió la rodilla de la reina entre sus piernas, instando a separarlas todo lo que su falda ajustada le permitía. 

-Lilith... - jadeó, urgente. Sus manos apretándose en los hombros de la morena mientras la dejaba hacer, le daba el mando momentáneo de aquel descontrol. 

Otro beso apasionado selló su boca y Lilith bajó con sus dientes y lengua por su garganta, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando fricción. Levantó ligeramente la rodilla para presionar directamente en el centro de Zelda. La Sacerdotisa soltó otro murmullo álgido, la habitación cargada de electricidad y humedad como si la temperatura hubiera subido de golpe. Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de la pelirroja, mientras hundía una mano en los bucles negros de la reina que en ese momento empleaba ambas manos para bajar de un tirón la chaqueta de Zelda y la arrojaba por la habitación. También abrió del tirón la camisa, los botones hicieron un repiqueteo en el suelo al caer. 

Y Zelda debía estar desesperada porque no le echó en cara el trato a su prenda. La camisa se abrió para revelar un brasier negro con encaje en los bordes. Lilith tomó especial gusto en meter las manos por debajo, masajeando con intensidad y expertismo sus senos, mientras su boca dejaba aquella expansión de piel blanca como la porcelana hecha un mapa de pequeños moretones. Notó como la cadera de Zelda se movió en un pequeño espasmo y decidió que no iba a llevarla a la cama esta vez.

Una mirada intensa y un beso después, y Lilith se arrodillaba frente a ella. Observándola desde el suelo con los ojos de un depredador. Zelda de repente no sabía de dónde sostenerse, soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al verla allí. En esa posición...

-Salve Lilith... llena de desgracia... - murmuró la Sacerdotisa, notando como las uñas de la reina se hundían en la piel detrás de sus rodillas al oír la oración profana.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior, llevándose las manos al cierre trasero de su falda y pronto la prenda cayó hasta sus tobillos. Lilith tironeó de la prenda, y la arrojó a un lado, bebiendo de la imagen de Zelda en ropa interior, posada contra la puerta. La Sacerdotisa estaba roja hasta el pecho, respiraba con agitación y el rimel manchaba ligeramente la comisura de sus ojos. Lilith se relamió en la imagen, y a pesar de que Zelda había hecho una oración, Lilith era quien se sentía en presencia de algo divino, de algo sagrado. 

Se posicionó más cerca, empleando sus manos para separar suavemente pero con firmeza sus piernas un poco más. Zelda temblaba de la anticipación, pero Lilith no iba a a ir tan pronto a su objetivo. Quería oírla, quería saborearla. Comenzó a dejar besos húmedos, mordidas suaves, en todo el largo de su entrepierna. Y luego, con gran dedicación, en la otra. Los murmullos de Zelda eran música para sus oídos. Sentía que podía vivir allí, en su piel, por siempre. 

-Por favor... lilith...

-Rogar te queda tan bien - murmuró, llegando hasta el inicio de su ropa interior. 

Sintió una mano de uñas hundiéndose en su hombro con impaciencia, Lilith sonrió. Sus manos subieron hasta bajar la última de las barreras, la prenda íntima del mismo encaje negro que el brasier porque por supuesto tenía que combinar. Resbaló hasta el suelo y Lilith la apartó a un lado con rapidez. Ahí, en toda la gloria. Zelda Spellman. 

¿Quién demonios hubiera adivinado esto? Lilith, en el primer día durmiendo en la casa de los Spellman, con la matriarca a punto de asesinarla, no lo hubiera siquiera sospechado. Que en poco tiempo estaría hundiendo su rostro en la intimidad de Zelda, haciéndola gemir y temblar con total eficacia. 

Su boca rodeó el punto sensible, mientras los dedos de una de sus manos comenzaba a explorar entre sus pliegues condenadamente húmedos y suaves. La cadera de Zelda dió otro espasmo, y la mano libre de Lilith la mantuvo en su lugar, presionando con la palma abierta en su cintura. Movió su lengua con expertismo y sus dedos encontraron el ritmo, dos primero, tres después. La humedad resbalaba por su barbilla y por las piernas de Zelda, era su cielo, era su infierno. Eran los gemidos de Zelda al contraerse, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie. 

-Quieta ahí, no he terminado - dijo con determinación, alzando la vista y viendo los estragos que había causado en la expresión nublada de calor y necesidad de la Sacerdotisa. Una pintura, una fotografía, hacia un cuadro digno de colgar en cualquier museo. 

Lilith besó en lo blando de su abdomen, sus uñas rasguñaron su cintura y pronto regresó otra vez a su intimidad, empleando su otra mano esta vez para darle placer. Zelda se movió maravillosamente, jadeando su nombre, o una maldición, o a Hécate. Hasta que volvió a sentir un espasmo y la contracción de sus paredes alrededor de sus dedos. Una humedad mayor que la anterior resbalando, mojando, bautizando. Lilith limpió con dedicación cada gota. Y se apartó para posar un tierno beso en el hueso de su cadera, observando hacia arriba con adoración en la mirada. 

-Buena chica - murmuró la reina, y notó la mirada vidriosa de lágrimas que le regresaban sus ojos verdosos.

La Sacerdotisa posó las manos en los hombros de Lilith y bajó hasta llegar a su altura. Sus piernas a cada lado de su regazo y los brazos rodeándola por el cuello. La reina, que estaba vestida aún, la recibió sosteniéndola por la cintura, posando sus manos sobre su espalda baja descubierta. La pelirroja presionó su boca contra la suya, en un beso cargado de otros significados, lento, profundo, mezclando sus sabores. 

Esto... El corazón de Lilith latía a toda prisa, se sentía llena, aún si todavía no había acabado. Sentía que pertenecía, que esto era todo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Por el cariño con el que Zelda rascaba su nuca y deba dos, tres, mil besos cortos o profundos, y besaba su mejilla y su mandíbula, como si quisiera devorarla por completo. 

Zelda se apartó y por un momento iba a protestar por la falta de contacto, retenerla allí.

-Ven a la cama - dijo zelda. Se levantó, perdiendo los zapatos en el proceso, tirando de las manos de Lilith para ponerla de pie. 

La reina se quitó sus zapatos también y la acercó por la cintura mientras se besaban de camino a la cama. Zelda fue más paciente con su ropa, quizás porque le causaba más placer desvestirla, utilizando sus manos para bajarle el cierre de la espalda, tirando hacia abajo para describir su piel expuesta. Lilith caía en la cama y Zelda se subía para centrarla al medio. En otro momento la reina hubiera luchado un poco por dominar el momento, pero siendo aquel reencuentro algo especial decidió dejar a la Sacerdotisa que la guiara. 

Zelda utilizó sus manos para tocar toda la piel disponible, sus brazos torneados, sus piernas infinitas. Rasguñando debidamente y posicionándose entre sus piernas. Utilizó su boca para estimular los senos de Lilith, que siseó y se arqueó ante el contacto. Zelda, maldición. Estaba casi al borde, tanto hacer acabar a Zelda le había disparado en contra. Estaba igual o más húmeda que la Sacerdotisa al comenzar. Así que no fue difícil para Zelda introducir directamente tres dedos, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía su piel, curvándolos en el modo que recordaba bien, iniciando un ritmo esporádico contra ella.

Lilith se vino con su nombre en los labios. Agitada, presionando las uñas en los hombros pálidos de Zelda. Y se besaron un poco más, desgastando lo poco que quedaba de sus labiales. Iba a intentar volver a dominar a Zelda pero esta la detuvo, sosteniéndola con las manos en sendos lados de su cadera. 

-Quieta... - murmuró, dejando un beso superficial en su mejilla - no he terminado. - regresó la apuesta. 

Por todo lo divino y lo maldito también. Zelda se deslizó hasta quedar entre sus piernas y su lengua, esa lengua afilada y capaz de hacer tanto daño, estremeció de placer a la reina. Sí, así. No sabía si pensaba o si lo decía en verdad hasta ese punto, pero se arqueó con un gemido suave. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la boca de Zelda se cerró sobre su punto más sensible y Lilith se dejó ir definitivamente. 

-Ven aquí... - jadeó la reina, atrayendo a Zelda y besándola fuerte, haciéndole lugar entre sus piernas y presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Zelda la aplastó contra el colchón, respondiendo cada beso. 

-Y solo es media tarde - sonrió Zelda, dejándose caer a un lado del cuerpo de la reina. 

Sólo con eso no quedaban saciadas, aún estaban muy juntas, acariciando con suavidad sus cuerpos, besándose con más tranquilidad, con un poco más de sosiego, si, pero sabían que solo era cuestión de minutos antes de volver a encender el deseo. 

Por el momento, igualmente, debía bastar. Zelda recordó vagamente haber dejado a su familia esperando en la cocina y aunque nada le apetecía más que dejarles allí hasta Yule, debían al menos intentar posponerlo un poco, hasta más tarde al menos. 

-Me gustan estos recibimientos, no aceptaré menos de ahora en más - exigió Lilith, pasando los nudillos por las costillas de Zelda a modo de caricias.

-Creo que toda mi familia ha quedado traumatizada - informó mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo negro como el carbón del rostro de Lilith. 

-Pues deben acostumbrarse, no es como que te he reclamado a mitad de la sala - rodó los ojos. Luego regresó la mirada a Zelda - a no ser de que quieras que te reclame allí, no me molestaría - sonrió de lado.

-No, está bien. Al menos no con ellos en la casa - fingió escandalizarse. 

-¿Sin ellos en la casa si? - preguntó acercando el rostro hasta posar su boca en la barbilla de la pelirroja, mordiendo ligeramente allí. 

-La casa vacía es otro cantar. Aunque no sé con qué cara me sentaría allí a tomar el té después - carraspeó.

-Ya mismo les hecho de aquí - resolvió Lilith, presionando más besos en su mandíbula y cuello. 

-Lilith... - suspiró Zelda, posando una mano en su mejilla y ajustando el ángulo para presionar su boca contra la suya. Se estaba tan, tan bien así - No podemos estar aquí mucho más... lo sabes - advirtió, respondiendo a los besos cortos de la morena, sintiendo su espalda tocar el colchón y el peso de Lilith estuvo encima, entre sus piernas. 

-Lo sé, lo sé... Sólo... Un minuto más - besó y besó. Y Zelda se dejó llevar de nuevo.

Terminaron haciéndolo una última vez, solo una más. Hasta que Lilith se dejó caer a un costado respirando con agitación y Zelda se salió de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño para evitar caer en más tentaciones. 

-Por Hécate, es tarde - se quejó la Sacerdotisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para evitar otra tentación más. 

-No tanto... - miró el reloj de pared. Sí, era tarde. Ya estarían haciendo la cena. 

Zelda salió en su bata, en dirección al armario, refrescada. Momento en el cual Lilith ocupaba su turno en el baño. 

-Por cierto, abre la segunda puerta. Salvé algo de ropa que creí que te gustaría - dijo la reina. 

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento metiste ropa aquí? - Zelda frunció el ceño. 

La habitación de Lilith había sufrido cambios desde el primer día. Primero como habitación para convalecientes, luego pasando una cama gigante y cambiando la segunda puerta de salida a un portal que la conectaba directamente con la de Zelda. Y el último cambio había sido ampliar un poco el armario. Había una puerta extra agregada al mueble empotrado en una de las paredes. 

-Llegué un rato antes para instalarme con más comodidad. Ábrelo - explicó y ordenó desde el cuarto de baño. 

Zelda chasqueó la lengua, pero con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba indagó enseguida. Se encontró con cinco perchas que sostenían prolijamente prendas nuevas. La Sacerdotisa contuvo la respiración un momento, apreciando la ropa. 

En la primera había un conjunto completo. Un blazer del color de la sangre coagulada con hombreras en forma de finas cadenas dorada engarzadas en forma de "u". Venía con una falda del mismo color de tiro alto. Había dos camisas de una satén que parecía líquido entre los dedos de lo suave, una en negro con un estampado delicado en las mangas y la otra en salmón con hombreras fruncidas y lazo con moño del mismo material cuyas puntas caían largas hasta abajo. Eran hermosas. En la otra percha había un vestido de mangas largas y escote v también con bordados intrincados y botones dorados, en color crema. Todo muy fiel a su estilo. Y al mirar hacia abajo vió cuatro pares de zapatos nuevos. 

-¿Te gustan? - unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, sintió un peso detrás suyo y el olor al perfume de la reina, y también al aceite aromático que había pasado por su piel. Sintió la barbilla de la reina sobre su hombro.

-Sí... Es... Me encanta todo - dijo algo afectada, carraspeando para pasar el nudo momentáneo en su voz. Le daba una sensación muy cálida en el pecho a la que no se había acostumbrado aún. 

-Es algo que tenía por allí - intentó restarle importancia, besando su cuello.

-En mi talle - acotó Zelda sonriendo de lado, con una ceja en alto. 

-Sí, casualmente en tu talle - concedió. 

-Si no me sueltas no me podré vestir - recordó Zelda.

-¿Y eso me afectaría en algo? - sonrió contra su piel. 

Les tomó un rato entre besos y palabras y charla sin sentido, salir vestidas y en condiciones de la habitación. Nada más poner un pie fuera Zelda sintió un escalofrío. Era como salir de una realidad para sumergirse completamente en otra. 

-¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Sabrina, ayudando a su tía a cortar algunas verdaderas para la cena. 

-Basta, Sabrina. Suenas a tu abuela, que el infierno nunca la suelte - rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ya que es... Un poco tarde - dijo Hilda, recibiendo otra mirada por parte de su hermana - es mejor si cenamos tranquilos y luego podemos hablar de todo lo acontecido - sugirió. 

-Bien por mí - se encogió de hombros Lilith. 

-¿Vino? - ofreció Ambrose, sacando una botella del gabinete. 

-Hécate, si - asintió Zelda. 

Por el momento, cena primero, celestial homicida después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He subido una escena que en nada afecta a la trama general. Y no me arrepiento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento haber estado ausente! Por lo pronto aquí está el final de esta hermosa aventura. Posiblemente agregue un epílogo en algún momento, algún día. Pero al menos ya tiene su cierre 💞💞 Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y por haberse leído estás tres pedazo series en mi vida creo que vuelvo a escribir tanto 😂😂😂😂 GRACIAS MIL y perdón si hay errores de tipeo, la subí del tirón.

La noche respiraba un ambiente intranquilo. Para Zelda fue como regresar de un sueño apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación. Regresaba a la realidad y con eso también caía sobre sus hombros el peso de las responsabilidades. Al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza, y los nervios y la angustia que le había causado la separación habían desaparecido. Ahora quedaba en el aire la certeza de que pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío. Se sentía, una electricidad extraña. La última vez que había tenido este mismo presentimiento se habían enfrentado a Lucifer en un salón de baile. 

Cenaron hablando sólo de los últimos acontecimientos. Sabrina se encargó de rellenar la conversación con sus aventuras en el infierno, sobre la reconstrucción y las tropas. En la sobremesa Ambrose trajo el asunto de las armas. Había comprobado que pertenecían al mismo ángel, y dada la historia de aquellos dos elementos, solo había un reducido números de ángeles (conocidos) que podían haber participado en su creación.

-Creo que ya sé quién -dijo Lilith luego de oír la lista completa, llevándose una mano a la rodilla - Apenas lo nombraste sentí un ardor aquí.

-Nos enfrentamos a dos ángeles, uno real y uno caído. Esto no puede ser diferente -dijo Sabrina, determinada.

-No es igual -dijo Lilith - Metatron no estaba preparado para una batalla. Lucifer tenía cicatrices... esto es algo más complejo. Es un plan para eliminarme como reina del infierno. Y creo que todo hasta ahora han sido pruebas para determinar cómo hacerlo - entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa -Tenemos que invocarlo y eliminarlo. Quisiera ser aún la criatura ingenua que cree que se puede resolver hablando, pero no es así. Va por mi cabeza. 

-Creía que los ángeles no podían actuar sin órdenes directas del falso dios... -inquirió Sabrina.

-Hay muchas formas de actuar tras sus espaldas -sonrió Lilith -soy la prueba viviente. Y quizás esto sí sea una orden del falso dios ¿cómo saberlo? 

De pronto, el aire silencioso de la noche fue cortado por fuertes golpes en la puerta. Los Spellman se observaron, Lilith se puso de pie enseguida. Como un déja vú abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Desiree. Estaba pálida como la luna y cayó desmayada apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa. La trasladaron a la sala, en dónde Hilda comenzó a murmurar palabras sanadoras a su alrededor intentando despertarla. Abrió los ojos minutos después, sentándose de pronto en el sofá, crispada y nerviosa.

-Devon desapareció. Estábamos en su habitación durmiendo y de repente... -comenzó a relatar la joven, agitada y llorosa, temblando - Una luz aterradora inundó todo. No podía respirar, me dolía la cabeza, el ambiente estaba tan pesado -tomó aire - Escuché a voz, diciendo que debía llevar a la reina del infierno al bosque, que retornaría a Devon luego de hablar -se quebró, llevándose las manos a los ojos para detener las lágrimas -Ayúdenme por favor.

-Bien -dijo Lilith - es un encuentro directo - suspiró -Iré ahora. 

-Iremos - corrigió Zelda. 

Hubo un choque de miradas, en el que nadie se atrevió a contradecir u opinar a favor. Sólo Sabrina codeó a Ambrose para pedirle las protecciones que habían seleccionado para enfrentarse al ángel. Debían emplear los símbolos de Hécate, bendecidos por la propia diosa de la magia y la hechicería. Eran unos collares y pulseras de plata que potenciaban momentáneamente sus poderes. Todo servía. Ambrose repartió los puñales malditos y la lanza de Longinus que Lilith metió dentro de su abrigo, aún con expresión réproba hacia Zelda.

-Debo enfrentarme a esto sola, después de todo es solo una maniobra política - insistió mientras se formaban en círculo para tomarse las manos. 

-No lo sabes - interrumpió Sabrina - debemos ir contigo y verificar por nuestra cuenta.

-Sabrina hay algo que debes jurar. Si me sucede algo - sintió el apretón de la mano de Zelda, nerviosa - tienes que escapar y regresar al infierno. Es tu trono, después de todo - sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-No permitiremos que mueras - insistió Sabrina.

-Sólo tenlo presente - afirmó.  
___

Una hora más tarde, Lilith moría. 

No había su culpa, realmente no era culpa de nadie. Quizás toda su vida la había preparado para este momento. Desde el mismo inicio de su nacimiento en lo más profundo del Edén, junto al otro Adán, desde ese momento todo había estado mal. Era un error de la Creación por parte de una deidad arrogante. En esos momentos, con la sangre en la boca, recordaba en el paladar lo que se había sentido al pronunciar el nombre prohibido del falso Dios antes de ser expulsada para siempre del Edén.

Michael, con sus alas resplandecientes como el sol del mediodía se encontraba frente a ella. Incluso la sangre de Lilith se veía artística en las ropas blanca del arcángel. Sonreía. Como si hubiera ganado el mejor premio del mundo. Lilith no pudo evitar pensar cuánto había planeado esto. La energía que exudaba era hasta obscena, electrificaba el aire con chispas azules que parpadeaban como pequeños fuegos artificiales de la victoria. 

Habían llegado a un templo cristiano, algo muy predecible, que contaba con una especie de alberca cuadrada con agua en medio. El arcángel estaba de pie frente a la misma. Detrás de él, más allá del agua, había cruces gigantes de madera. En una de ellas estaba atado Devon. Lilith consideró que había sido buena idea dejar a Desirée en la casa. Se hubiera vuelto loca al verlo. Sabía que de ser Zelda, ella también lo hubiera hecho. 

-No perdamos el tiempo ¿Si? - dijo Michael. 

Sus túnicas blancas inmaculadas, su rostro liso y límpido como una pintura renacentista, andrógino y de ojos negros sin pupila. Su cabello corto y negro como el carbón parecía pintado. La belleza de los ángeles iba acompañada de una frialdad aterradora. Eran máquinas, sin sentimientos, sin empatía. Incorruptas por las emociones humanas. Lilith se mordió el labio inferior. La actitud de Michael era hostil de buenas a primeras. Era un ángel que no daba vueltas. Era, después de todo, el que había despojado a Lucifer de sus alas. 

No podía dejar que el aquelarre se enfrentara a él. 

-Michael - Lilith dió un paso adelante, consciente de la mirada de Zelda sobre ella, podía sentir su aprehensión, su miedo - podemos hablar como criaturas civilizadas.

-Déjame pensarlo - dijo el ángel sin expresión alguna en su rostro cincelado - No. 

De repente una expansión de energía lanzó a todos hacia atrás. Lilith los lanzó con su magia afuera de la iglesia y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Michael sonrió. Oyó los gritos de Zelda de afuera, intentando ingresar.

-Sella la entrada y arreglemos esto entre nosotros - dijo Lilith, sería.

-De acuerdo, demonio - con un chasquido de dedos la iglesia quedó completamente cerrada para ingresar... o salir - Pero cuando termine contigo, colgaré todos sus cuerpos en las cruces - sonrió con suavidad. Su voz era terciopelo susurrado. 

No tenía oportunidad. Pero lo intentó. Vaya que lo intentó. Empleó toda su magia, las espadas que Zelda había dejado en el suelo. Clavó su carne con la lanza de Longinus. Empleó cada maldición, cada hechizo. Michael esquivaba. Sus heridas se cerraban con rapidez. La golpeaba que parecía que ni siquiera se esforzaba en ello. 

-¿Quieres saber por qué, siquiera? - preguntó, caminando con sus pies descalzos por el frío cerámico de la iglesia. 

Afuera escuchaba los gritos, el ruego de Zelda y Sabrina y Ambrose intentando entrar. La espalda de Lilith había golpeado una de las paredes circundantes y posiblemente había roto una costilla. 

-¿Importa? - dijo escupiendo sangre a un costado, poniéndose de pie lentamente. 

-Claro - dijo con tranquilidad el ángel - Al menos sabrás lo que le ocurrirá al infierno cuando te hayas ido ¿o ese sitio ya no te interesa ahora que experimentas la conexión mundana de las brujas?

Lilith sintió una punzada y ya no era de las costillas rotas. Era una sensación desagradable en el pecho, una desesperación de saber que esto era el final. Había peleado por sobrevivir, tanto y todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera le dolían los golpes. Todo se reducía a este momento en el que Michael se imponía para determinar el final de su ciclo. 

-¿Vas a abrir el portal al infierno? ¿Crees que la sangre de un chico será suficiente?

-Lilith... - dijo el ángel, esquivando oportunamente un puñal lanzado en su dirección, directo a la cara, por la mujer que tenía enfrente - Tu eras la creación perfecta de Nuestro Padre. Nunca entendí por qué te castigaron diferente. Te permitieron huir, te permitieron ayudar a Lucifer... 

-¿Envidia, Michael? - la daga que había lanzado regresó a ella, clavándose en lo profundo de su hombro. Lilith apretó los dientes, inclinándose hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

-Con tu sangre, y con la de todos tus acompañantes...

Detrás de Michael se alzaron cuatro cruces más, a ambos lados de Devon que seguía inconsciente y atado en la cruz. 

-Una humana, la hija de Lucifer y la de los otros brujos. Crearé un portal para mí uso personal hacia el infierno. Pondré orden allí donde mi hermano Lucifer no pudo hacerlo - fue una explicación simple. 

Porque los angeles no tenían sino planes fríos y calculadores. Ellos no pactaban, no empatizaban ni negociaban. Lilith había enseñado a Lucifer a leer las emociones, y la inteligencia superior del caído había captado rápidamente el abanico de las pasiones humanas. Las utilizó a su favor y jugó como el mejor, hasta conquistar su pedazo de infierno con demonios pertenecientes a la casta de Lilith. Con ellos y otros caídos. Y ella a su lado como la herramienta más útil. 

Y ahora, después de deshacerse de uno, venía otro para intentar minimizarla. Un portal personal al infierno ¿qué locura era esta?

-Asi que El Señor te envía a abrir el infierno... 

Antes de morir, Lilith vió una expresión en la cara del ángel. Y comprendió algo vital. Un detalle que se le había escapado en la fotografía. Pensó en Zelda, en el dolor de su hombro y que lo último que quería era verla morir en una cruz. Pensó cómo lo haría Michael. Les levantaría de los brazos y luego apuñalaria sus muñecas, dejaría que su sangre cayera y rodara por las canaletas del suelo hasta derramarse en la alberca. 

Zelda, su Zelda. Su rostro bonito y su cabello rojizo. Lloraría. Pero más que nada, lloraría por ver a su familia sufrir. Porque era demasiado buena escondiendo lo mucho que amaba a todos ellos hasta que les estaba a punto de perder. Y lloraría por Lilith. La primer mujer yqe habitó la tierra, nunca había tenido a nadie que sufriera por ella. Que se preocupara. Que sintiera algo que no fuera rechazo o miedo. Sus hijas la adoraban y la servían pero no era el afecto humano. No había nada como eso. Las caricias, los susurros y los roces en la mejilla y hacer arder la habitación no solo por placer sino por amor, que quemaba en el pecho, que le hacía querer llorar. Porque nunca encontraría algo así de nuevo, porque se sentía bien. Se sentía en paz. 

-Michael... - Lilith se llevó una mano al hombro y se arrancó el puñal de un tirón. La sangre de un azul oscuro casi negro se derramó por su ropa - déjame facilitarte esto - sonrió.

Y se llevó el puñal al abdomen, apuñalándose. 

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Tú? - sonrió. El ángel sonrió. 

Al momento de morir el tiempo se detuvo. Lilith susurró en el aire, con sus labios agrietados, el nombre prohibido de Dios. 

Todo se hizo silencio sepulcral. El mundo se congeló de golpe. Estaba en un no-tiempo, en un instante paralizó por el universo. Michael se había quedado rígido, aún con la sonrisa torcida en el suelo. Lilith suspiró, notando el charco de líquido resbalando por su cuerpo hacia el suelo frío de la Iglesia. Observó hacia arriba y observó el techo alto abriéndose lentamente como si fuera una mantequilla derritiéndose al sol. 

Una luz enceguecedora cayó directo al centro. Incluso estando a cuatro metros de distancia Lilith podía sentir su calor como si tuviera el cuerpo a escasos centímetros de un fuego. Achinó los ojos un momento y vió los pies descalzos de una criatura tocando el suelo de cerámico, bajando de las Alturas hasta la iglesia. 

-Un Ophanim - señaló Lilith - No esperaba menos. 

-Lilith - el joven de ojos negros sin pupila y cabello rojo como el fuego ni siquiera abría la boca para hablar. Dió unos pasos hacia ella - Es la última vez que dices Su Nombre. Vengo a llevarte con Él. Vamos a destruirte. 

-Bien, bien... esta vida me estaba agotando igualmente - pensó en Zelda y su tristeza. Pero debía salvar a su familia, solo eso importaba.

-Tú alma no irá al infierno. Serás reprogramada - informó, dando otro paso hacia ella. 

-Sí, como sea. Pero ¿antes de eso? Me gustaría que me expliques qué está haciendo Michael - dijo entornando los ojos y señalando con la barbilla al arcángel. 

El Ophanim se detuvo. Giró suavemente su rostro hacia el arcángel paralizado en el tiempo. Movió luego su atención a las cruces, la alberca. Recorrió todo con suma paciencia. Lilith suspiró, si se iba, sería con este desgraciado también. 

-Michael... está actuando por su cuenta - señaló el Trono - Quiere abrir un portal...

-Al infierno - informó Lilith - quiere llevar todas sus tropas al infierno - tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba tan agotada - iba a crucificarnos a todos.

-¿A todos?

-Afuera hay tres brujos y la hija medio humana de Lucifer Moorningstar.

-Esas almas tienen un propósito en el Plan Creacional - dijo el Trono - sobretodo el heraldo del infierno. 

-Lo sé. Es lo que digo - rodó los ojos la demonio. 

El Ophanim entonces cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Cómo mensajero, tenía una línea íntima y directa. Lilith se preguntó si le dolería ser reprogramada. Aunque olvidarlo todo sería un alivio, no quería olvidar a Zelda. Aún sentía en la piel el roce de la suya apenas unas horas atrás. 

Entonces escuchó un alarido y abrió los ojos. Michael se estaba quemando bajo la palma abierta del Ophanim. Era doloroso de ver. Las alas se incendiaron rápidamente y el arcángel fue puesto de rodillas mientras sufría el calcinamiento. El rostro del Ophanim era imposible de leer. Como una máquina que obedece una orden, se deshacía de su hermano como quien arroja un chicle al bote de basura. El arcángel cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, arrastrando su cuerpo a la alberca para obtener un poco de alivio. 

La atención del Ophanim se centró en Lilith. Sus pasos descalzos resonaron contra el suelo. La mujer tragó saliva y alzó el mentón. No se iba a retorcer de dolor. Ya había sufrido las peores torturas. El Ophanim se acercó lo suficiente hasta solo poner unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar a su altura. Lilith observó los orbes oscuros de sus ojos como pozos sin vida y tembló de la impresión. Su energía tenía la potencia de destruir todo Greendale con solo parpadear.

-Lilitū. Mi padre honra tu sacrificio. Dice que estás aprendiendo... - el Ophanim sacó el cuchillo del abdomen de Lilith y posó su palma abierta en la herida. 

El fuego hizo soltar un quejido de su boca, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras el tejido se volvía a unir. 

-Pero tienes que pagar el precio de tu arrogancia y de volver a utilizar su nombre - dijo en voz monocorde - cuando mueras, irás al Cielo. Tu alma es suya cuando pases al otro lado. Tenlo presente. 

-¿Puedes arreglar el hombro también? - alzó una ceja. La información le afectó, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Muchas cosas podían cambiar con el tiempo, después de todo. 

-No - el Ophanim se puso de pie y se retiró con la misma ceremonia con la que había llegado. 

Estaba viva. No podía creerlo. Ni aún cuando vio a la criatura levantar a Michael al hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas y desaparecer junto con él en una voluta de fuego rojo brillante. Se habían ido. Estaba viva. Otra vez. Justo cuando creía que por fin iba a descansar por toda la eternidad o al menos que iba a erradicar los recuerdos tortuosos de su memoria, volvía a respirar. 

Con dificultad, por la herida que aún tenía en el hombro derecho. Y los magullones que su cuerpo apalizado había soportado con el temple de un guerrero troyano. Por el infierno. Se puso de pie a duras penas, conmocionada por haber estado al filo total. 

Si seguían apuñalandola iba a quedar como un queso gruyere. 

Se tambaleó, pisando con los pies descalzos sangre que no sabía si era suya, ceniza también, hasta llegar a las puertas de la iglesia. Posó sus manos en las mismas, esperando que sus contra maldiciones funcionaran y así fue. Zelda, Hilda, Sabrina y Ambrose, tenían mucho que aprender sobre guardas angélicas, siendo que siempre se habían especializado en el lado Oscuro de la magia. No importaba. Podría enseñarles. Se sentía generosa. Se sentía viva. 

-Hey... - saludó como si les diera la bienvenida a su casa y no al interior de un sitio en el que casi se la habían llevado al Cielo. 

Zelda estaba bañada en lágrimas y pálida como la luna. Era tan hermosa. Posiblemente estaba lívida y Lilith pasaría a dormir en el sofá hasta que se le fuera la rabia (y el miedo, porque era miedo y nada más, Lilith sabía). Lilith también había estado aterrada, de verla colgada como un muñeco en una cruz. No lo hubiera permitido, no lo hubiera permitido nunca. Lilith se dió cuenta de que también estaba llorando cuando las gotas resbalaron por su barbilla y cayeron por su cuello. 

Tendría años para compensarle el susto. Le contaría todo al día siguiente, con lujos de detalle. La llenaría de besos, de mordidas, de caricias y sexo salvaje y pasional como si nunca más fueran a tener otra oportunidad. Y quizás también lento, con calma, por las mañanas, buscando el calor y las caricias melosas y empalagosas. Tendrían millones de mañanas para ofrecerle en disculpas. Tenía un infierno para poner a sus pies. 

Pero solo pudo hacer los cinco pasos pertinentes hacia ella hasta caer redonda en sus brazos. Perdiendo momentáneamente la consciencia. 

Estaba viva. 

Con su amor. 

¿Podía alguien desmayarse del alivio?

____

Despertó de noche, otra vez su vieja rutina de estar vendada en algún sitio, con una herida producto de otro agujero hecho en alguna parte de su cuerpo en este caso el hombro. Iba a estropear su cuerpo nuevo de Mary Wardwell a este punto pronto solo sería una única cicatriz andate. Parpadeó sintiendo la garganta seca y desorientada por unos segundos. 

-Despertaste... - susurró una voz a su lado. 

Giró el rostro hacia un lado y vió a la pelirroja sentada al borde de la cama, sosteniéndole una mano. 

-Sí ¿cómo estás? - Murmuró en un tono ronco.

-Furiosa - la luna caía suave por su rostro y a pesar de la oscuridad Lilith veía perfectamente el rojizo de sus ojos. 

-Lo sé - apretó su mano - ven aquí...

Zelda se movió al lado izquierdo de la cama y apartó las mantas para meterse junto con ella. Se acercó suavemente, girada de costado junto a ella. Estiró una mano y tocó la mejilla amoratada de la reina. 

-Te prometo contarte todo...

-Lo sé - cortó Zelda, aún en voz baja- descansa. No fuerces la voz - ordenó, presionando el índice en su boca para que hiciera silencio. 

-Bien... - Lilith asintió, movió un poco su brazo, apenas para tocar con la yema de los dedos la frente de Zelda, apartando su flequillo. Veía el miedo en sus ojos, notaba el modo en que la Sacerdotisa tragaba saliva. A saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentada vigilando que despertase. Sintió pena, mucha pena, y un sentimiento de cariño que iba más allá de lo que jamás creyó posible sentir - pero ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Sólo si luego te duermes - condicionó Zelda, atrapando la mano de Lilith y enlazando sus dedos sobre el abdomen de ésta, viéndola asentir. 

-Amor - dijo Lilith luego de unos instantes de contemplación. Eso era todo lo que quería y precisaba señalar. No había más y a la vez, lo era todo y también, era demasiado. Se llevó la mano de Zelda a los labios y besó sus nudillos, reposándola en su pecho, en el lado sano, el izquierdo. 

Notó el hipeo contenido de Zelda, como una convulsión, sus hombros temblaron. La figura de Zelda se apretó de costado contra ella, entrelazando sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro entre el hombro de Lilith y la almohada, ocultando sus terribles ganas de llorar. Después de un momento, sintió que el rostro de Zelda se movía como negando con la cabeza. 

-Voy a matarte... amor - fue su respuesta ahogada, en medio de una tos. 

-Sí, está bien - aceptó Lilith. No moriría a manos de nadie más, voluntariamente al menos. 

Lilith no tardó en volver a dormirse, mientras Zelda vigilaba la noche aún si no había nada allí para dañarlas. Estaban a salvo. Se tenían la una a la otra de nuevo. 

Aún si la mañana traía una pequeña tormenta o una inmensa, la conexión que sentían...

jamás sería destruída.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii 💞JAMAS SERA DESTRUIDO igual ahí queda abierto por si algún día vuelve a entrar la inspiración para otra temporada 😂😂👌 hay muchas cosas por explorar aún 😂😂🙊🙊 Así quedé luego de que ví que no bajé a Devon de la cruz 🤡 Les prometo que Hilda lo llevó con Desirée.


	19. Epílogo

Zelda tenía los nervios de punta. Todo el día había estado haciendo preparativos. Se sentó un momento en el sofá de la sala, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había hecho. Estaba agotada y a la vez ansiosa. Observó el reloj, eran las once de la noche. Hilda le servía una taza de té y sonreía con cierta nostalgia en su mirada. 

-¿Quedó todo arreglado en la academia? - hizo conversación, notando la ansiedad de su hermana. 

-Sí, creo que Prudence estuvo a punto de pedirme que la deje en paz - rodó los ojos la Sacerdotisa. 

Había contratado tres nuevos maestros en aquel mes y los había vigilado atentamente para verificar que fueran confiables y decentes. Y después se había ocupado de taladrar la cabeza de Sabrina para que mantuviera un comportamiento ejemplar. Prudence quedaría a cargo de la Academia, siendo la única bruja a quien consideraba responsable para el puesto. Pero así y todo se había vuelto harto insoportable en señalar todos los pormenores de sus obligaciones, ritos hacia Hécate, protocolos de la Academia. Era mucho, pidió a Ambrose estar atento también y a Hilda. 

Sentía que sin su supervisión, ninguno de ellos iba a mantener Greendale de pie. 

-¿Y tu equipaje? ¿Ya tienes todo?

-Eso creo - suspiró, inquieta. 

-Estarás bien, Zelda - sonrió Hilda.

Había consultado cien mil veces a Lilith sobre lo que necesitaría y sólo había obtenido respuestas poco específicas "Algo de tu ropa y, claro, no tengo nada de lo que tienes en ese cuarto de baño" había sido su respuesta. Zelda llevaba una maleta con varios conjuntos, pensando en formalidades. Sabrina no fue de ayuda, informándole que no tenía recuerdos de Sabrina Morningstar respecto a las galas y fiestas infernales. 

-Por favor si algo ocurre, no dudes ni un instante en avisarme, Hilda - volvió a repetir por onceava vez en lo que iba del día. 

-Sí, Zelda. Disfruta tus vacaciones - sonrió la bruja rubia, dando un apretón cariñoso a la mano de la pelirroja. 

-No son vacaciones -insistió Zelda - tengo que conocer el infierno, dadas las circunstancias, es lo lógico - quiso explicar.

-De cualquier modo, disfruta. Sólo Lilith y tú, en su reino. Es como una luna de miel, después de lo que han pasado. Merecen descansar - dijo con calidez en su tono. 

-Por favor, Hilda. Qué tonterías son esas. No es precisamente un lugar para viajar de vacaciones, incluso quizás sea hasta demasiado arriesgado. Quizás regrese antes, si no me agrada...

-Te agradará - dijo una voz apareciendo en la cocina. 

Zelda giró el rostro, encontrándose allí con la monarca del infierno en persona, que se había desaparecido en el día para poner orden en su reino.

Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en el abdomen cuando la veía, un calor agradable en el pecho. Intuía que jamás dejaría de ser así. Y era una sensación con la que ya había hecho las paces y aceptaba completamente. Aún si le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones, ya no las negaba.

Sabrina y Ambrose aparecían detrás de ella, de regreso de la Academia. 

-Bueno, eso está por verse - carraspeó la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie. 

-Siempre tan positiva - rodó los ojos la reina, atrapando la mano de Zelda cuando se acercó.

-¿Ya se van? Qué tengas un lindo viaje tía Ze. Por favor, Lilith, cuídala mucho - dijo Sabrina con su entusiasmo habitual. 

-No le quitaré los ojos de encima - fue la tranquila respuesta de la reina, su mirada con cierto brillo y un doble sentido que sólo Zelda comprendía a la perfección. Después de todo, la decisión de viajar con Lilith al infierno partía de la necesidad de tener tiempo a solas, exclusivo, sin interrupciones. 

-No se metan en problemas - dijo Zelda señalando a Ambrose y a Sabrina - les juro que me enteraré si lo hacen. 

-De acuerdo, tía - respondió Ambrose alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición. 

-Lo prometo - dijo Sabrina. 

-¿Si? Ahora vuelve a prometerlo con las manos en alto - apuntó Lilith con una ceja en alto. 

La adolescente, que en ese momento cruzaba los dedos tras la espalda, dió un resoplido. Enseñó sus palmas blancas y rodó los ojos. 

-Lo prometo, de verdad - respondió con una mueca. 

-Te lo advierto Sabrina - insistió Zelda. 

-Por favor, ya llévatela - rogó la adolescente a la reina. 

Lilith sonrió, observando el ceño fruncido de la matriarca. Sí, tendría un buen trabajo por delante distrayendo de sus obligaciones y miedos y ansiedades a la Sacerdotisa. Atrapó su otra mano con la suya y tiró suavemente de ella para desviar su atención. Los ojos de Zelda se fijaron en ella y ablandaron la expresión, haciendo que el corazón de Lilith diera un pequeño vuelco. 

-¿Vamos? - preguntó con suavidad. Un tono reservado en exclusividad hacia ella. 

-Sí - aceptó Zelda, en voz baja. Apretando con sus dedos los de Lilith. Nerviosa pero segura. Era la primera vez que se permitía tomarse un descanso, y también, que tenía a alguien con quién hacerlo. 

Desaparecieron en una voluta de fuego hacia el infierno. Juntas, y felices por ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo siempre, a medida que lean voy a ir subiendo más capitulos. Recuerden que hasta un emoji en los comentarios me hace tan feliz 😍💞 Gracias, gracias, mil gracias 🙏💞 No saben lo insegura que estaba al publicar el primer fic, gracias por regresarme las ganas de escribir 😭😭
> 
> Posdata: no olvidé ninguna de las otras historias, es que no me aguanté publicar esta.


End file.
